A Demon's Happy Ending
by Xander-the-great-Rabbit
Summary: Everyone has his or her own kind of happy endings, no matter what your race is. Well, it's the same for demons too. Elizabeth's older sister, believed to be dead, unexpectedly and suddenly ended up appearing at the Phantomhive manor, four years after her 'death'. Who knew she was destined to be with a demon? [SebastianxOC] (I do not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters. Just the OC)
1. Prologue

_It was dark._

_I had to run away from these men._

__

I don't want to die in their filthy hands!

__

I obviously have to live.

_Oh, why did I have to be found out? Well, someone once told me, 'No lie could never be discovered.'_

__

I guess, it turned out to be true.

__

I turned and ran and tripped over branches and roots from the trees.

_I had wounds, scratches and bruises all over my body. My shirt and pants were all ripped and destroyed. I only had one shoe left._

__

But I didn't care anymore; I've been in a much worse position.

__

I don't know how I ended up in this forest. If it weren't for these guys being so quick and all, I would've just stayed hidden behind some house. 

_I panted as I ran, my legs telling me to stop but I can't._

__

Not now, not ever. 

__

It started to rain and it was pouring harder by the minute. 'Oh please, God. Please, at least let me escape this forest.'

_I thought and prayed as tears started to well up in my eyes. And as if God really heard me, I miraculously found the end of this forest. _

_As I lied down on the grass, I heard the men's screaming voices and a growl of some animal. _

_I guessed it was a bear. Serves them right!_

_I sprawled down on the grass, too tired to even bother if it's muddy. I didn't mind being a mess in my current condition._

_I got up after taking up all the rest I needed. The rain finally calmed down to a drizzle, even though I couldn't hide the fact that I was terribly hungry._

_I walked, walked, walked. Until I came around the mansion I oh so remember like it was just yesterday._

_I heard that it was burnt, but that's all. I didn't know if it was true or not._

_I went in through the back door of the mansion, leading to the kitchen. The door creaked as I opened it wider for me to get in._

_I smiled contentedly and shut the door, fainting, the blackness engulfing me._

_As I slept, I dreamt of when I was still a young lady, I watched over my sister as she played with our cousin. _

_My sister and I loved this mansion. We did a lot of things here. We played hide and seek, sing songs, dress up and all the random fun shit I could remember._

_I sometimes paint or draw them or the things around me. We would enjoy the delicious food they give us._

_In this manor, I found peace. It was like my sanctuary. I liked it better here than back at home, the Midford manor. __I liked it here at the Phantomhives._

Then, it all blurred and I slowly opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Brought back to Life?

I woke up the next day, only to find myself tied up to a chair. The place was poorly lit like I was under a spotlight or something, so I had a hard time trying to find out where I am.

I tried to speak but nothing came out so I cleared my throat. "H-hello? I-is someone there?" I coughed a bit and took a deep breath. I heard shuffling sounds, I guessed that the person in the dark moved or stood up.

"Who are you?" Huh. That voice seemed familiar. "I won't repeat myself so answer my question already." I sighed and smirked a little, "I'll only answer you if you would show yourself." He retorted, "Tch. As if I'd do that." Oh, bratty aren't you?

I heard the clacking of heels and out came a tall man clad in black. He looked like a butler and he wore the Phantomhive crest pin on his coat. I wonder where Tanaka is, though. He spoke, "Miss, you better answer the question. I wouldn't want to hurt you more, seeing as you are already quite injured."

He cracked his knuckles and stared down at me with a fake smile. Wait, he did say he didn't want to hurt me but he cracked his knuckles. I don't get it.

I sighed, ignoring his threat, "That voice, you in the shadows. If you aren't uncle Vincent… then, Ciel tell me. Is that you in there?" I saw the butler's eyes widen at me.

I expect they'd ask me something like _'How did you know? Are you a spy?'_ or something along those lines. But I was wrong. Instead, the said little boy came out from the shadows. Huh, I know it isn't Halloween or anything but why is he wearing an eye patch?

Maybe it was because of the fire. I guess it was true. Poor kid. Though, something was a little off about him. The Ciel I knew was one who would always smile and that made him so cute.

Oh wait, I just remembered he couldn't recognize me in this state.

He sighed and put his hand on his waist, "Who are you really, I'm at a disadvantage. You know my name, I don't know yours."

Forest green and ocean blue orbs clashed as he glared at me with his left eye. It was still so beautiful that I still envied him. I smiled a sad smile, "You really don't recognize me, Ciel? It's me. Dorothea. Your cousin, Elizabeth's older sister."

His eye widened and his mouth hung agape. Yeah, I knew it I expected that reaction. "Tell me the truth. My cousin's long dead so it's impossible!" I smiled; I guess even he believed it huh?

I looked at him in the eye and said, "_'there is only one thing I believe as real justice: Sweets.'_ Isn't that right?" I grinned and he was speechless.

I gave a little time for him to realize I was real. I always told him that before, since we both loved sweets. He only heard that from me and no one else. "Doro-no, Thea. Is that-? …Sebastian, let her go. Now." He ordered his butler. I just noticed though, the butler was quite good looking.

_'Sebastian, huh?'_ I thought. He released me from the ropes and I slowly stretched my arms, wincing at the pain of my sore body. I stood up and I slowly approached Ciel and I knelt down to level with him.

"Yes, it really is me. I didn't really die four years ago." I showed him the necklace I always wore; it was the gift of his mom when I was fourteen. He finally believed me and ordered his butler to give me a room, and some new clothes. He also asked him to give me food and tend to my wounds. I declined the offer of tending to my wounds though; I could handle it.

In my new room, I found out I had a sprained ankle; numbers of bruises and scratches on my body. I changed to a black housekeeper's outfit and I liked it. I kind of missed wearing stuff like these; who knew I would? I tied my hair in a side French braid, though I never knew I could still do it.

After doing so, I went out and followed the butler. The place didn't seem to change and it didn't even look like it was once burned. We walked in silence and there was this eerie aura from him so I thought I shouldn't speak. And, duh? Who would trust a freaking stranger like me who came from the woods looking like a bear just ravished me.

After a few long minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the study and I sat down on the chair.

He waited for me to speak. I sighed, "Fine. I'll work for you since you're letting me stay here. I won't ask about the eye patch, the new butler, or even your predecessor and the event two years ago."

I crossed my legs before continuing, "My family doesn't know that I'm still alive and I don't plan on letting them know but, I can only tell you this: I ran away four years ago due to some personal reasons." He nodded and I continued.

"Since then, I went by the name Alex. I lived as a peasant all this time, working for me to survive. How I got here? Well, I was chased up until the forest," I paused as he raised a brow at me.

"For some reasons too." Then I continued, "Since it wasn't far from where I work. I found the mansion and went in through the back door. Next thing I knew, I was tied up. The end."

I watched him sip his tea and I drank all the contents of my own; telling a story like that really made me thirsty. Guess I'm not used to it anymore. I waited, "It's impossible that they wouldn't visit or come here at some time in the future." That's, true he has a point.

"I can't call you by your name since the hair dye didn't really help change your look. You need to come up with a true enough history so they would believe you." he told me.

"My, you're still concerned for me? Aw, this is why I love you so much." I teased him, he is just so adorable. He scowled and sent me a glare; he sure did change in the past few years. "Shut up. I just don't want Aunt Frances and Lizzie to go frantic since they believed you're dead."

He sipped his tea again and I sighed. "Hm, let me think. Since my name is Amelia Gwendoline Dorothea Midford, I guess you could call me Wendy… or maybe Mia? Yeah, Mia seems nice. And also, this is my hair's natural color. It was all Grandmother's doing that's why I had to dye my hair blonde." I decided, twirling my chocolate brown braided hair. Love my long name? Yeah, the advantages of having a long name~

"Fine." He paused before smirking at me, "I wonder though, if you could stand a fight or battle since you have to protect this manor."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh come on Ciel, how could I have survive through all these years if I couldn't even do that? I was born a fighter and the word 'Knight' is engraved in my blood." I stood up and bowed to him.

"Then, from this day on, Ciel; no, Young Master, I shall serve you with all I have." I looked at him with a small smirk before leaving his study. I finally have a pretty nice place to stay! So happy right now, okay? But uhm, tt was kind of awkward with the silence between the butler Sebastian and me.

So I decided to speak, "Uhm, Sebastian right? Is Tanaka still here or…?" That kickass old guy, please be alive please be alive. He spared me a glance and replied, "He is now the house steward, since I am obviously the butler now." Yeah, no shit.

I nodded and he continued, "So you are Lady Elizabeth's older sister? You don't seem to resemble her at all." I chuckled; I used to hear that a lot before. "She resembles mother more than I do. I look more like father, even in the hair color. I'm the only female in the family that isn't blonde and doesn't have a cowlick." And I'm proud of it! It makes me unique.

It was his turn to nod, "Ah, but you have better eyes than her. They're forest green eyes, am I correct?" he complimented. I nodded then smiled at him in gratitude. Well, I never thought he would be a little bit sociable than I expected. He seems to be a nice guy.

And yes, we finally arrived at the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2: The Three -Idiotic- Servants

When we entered the kitchen, I couldn't say anything. I was speechless as I looked around.

Broken plates and teacups were everywhere.

Dust and ashes on what once was the stove, I think? It was burnt. Seriously. Burnt.

Pans and other cooking utensils, bent.

It was a terrible mess. Everything was utterly destroyed. They didn't seem to notice us though. Until Sebastian spoke, "You three." To be honest, his voice really was creepy when he said that. '_Ah, I better not be too troublesome around this guy._' I thought. I should try and control my very playful nature around this butler.

I tried hard not to burst out laughing though, they deliberately paused in what they were doing and slowly looked at Sebastian.

They knelt down by his feet and started begging for mercy for their dear life. '_Hm, I guess Sebastian is quite the strict butler._' I said to myself. He started lecturing them and told them, "Really now, you all should take the example of Mr. Tanaka and be always calm." I turned to look at Tanaka who was there sipping tea. He looked so cute I wanted to hug him. I really should talk to him after all this time...but... Well, maybe when I happen to see him in his human form?

Sebastian sighed before turning to look at me, "Listen, from this day on she will be this manor's housekeeper." I stepped up to introduce myself, "My name is Amelia, and you can call me Mia. I look forward to working with you." I seriously felt prettier saying my new name. I don't know why. Well, don't blame me. Because 'Alex' is just too common.

I showed them a small smile before Sebastian said; "Now I think that was enough. Everyone clean up this mess." He left the room since Ciel called for him. Wow, as if they didn't just see each other a few minutes ago. Well, whatever.

Only Tanaka was the one I know among the servants, and I think these guys aren't really used to the cleaning stuff.

_Obviously_.

There were two blond males; one I presumed to be the 'chef' with his Afro hair and the other one to be the 'gardener'. The maid was a redhead with large round ultra-thick glasses that I think has a small crack on the side. Oh.

"So I guess we really should start cleaning up now, since the mess you guys made is terrible." I said honestly, starting to move. "Hello, I'm Mey-rin, the maid." she smiled as she went near me. "I'm Bard and I'm the chef." followed Mr. Afro. "I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny. I'm the gardener!" he grinned. So if he's the gardener, what was he doing in the kitchen anyway?

"How about you guys get cleaned first? I'll handle this." I told them.

"Ah, but Mister Sebastian might scold us again, yes he will! And... you're injured!" Mey-rin said. Aw, she's concerned. I like her already, I think.

"No, just do it quickly for you guys to be able to catch up. And those were just a few scratches and bruises. Trust me, I'm the housekeeper now aren't I?" I pat her shoulder. I mean, seriously I'm not that weak. So, hesitantly, off they went, following what I said.

After a few minutes or so, the three of them returned looking like normal servants and I was halfway done. The only things left were the bent things and the broken stove. I wasn't _that _strong to return them back into their shape. I asked Mey-rin to help me clean off the black stuff on the walls. I told Bard to repair the stove after.

"Um, Bard? How exactly do you cook?" I asked, wiping off the sweat on my forehead. He scratched the back of his head before replying, "I use flamethrowers or blowtorches, y'know to cook food faster." I sweat dropped. That was…unexpected. Did he think he was in the military or what? "Ah, I see. Well, you know good things come to those who wait. Maybe next time you could try not using explosives." I advised. I don't want to see another explosion soon... better not get my hopes up though.

"How about those bent utensils? How did that happen?" Finny smiled sheepishly, "I came in to the kitchen since I was done with my job at the garden. But as I entered, Mey-rin tripped and got in the way, breaking the tea set. It shocked me so I held on to pans and other utensils so I won't land on the floor, face first."

I stayed silent for a while, trying to absorb the things they said. What in the world happened to Ciel for him to hire them? I mean, sure Sebastian's a good butler but... after all this time he worked with _them_? I'm not belittling these guys or anything, just thinking how exhausted the butler is every day working with them. Then there's also Ciel. Ouch.

Well, we finished fixing everything, putting them all back in order. I asked Finny to restore the original structure of the utensils. Luckily, they didn't break in half. After doing so, I prepared us a little snack for doing a job well done.

"So, Finny… how strong are you?" I asked, nibbling on my sandwich. "Well, I don't really know. But, I was experimented on and those people killed my friends. They locked me up, and kept me inside." He paused. ' _"Those people?" I wonder who_.' I thought, curious of his back-story.

"They give me injections every day. They make me and my friends kill each other." he sighed sadly. "Before, I didn't get to go outside like this all the time, so now every day's lots of fun! I can come in contact with trees and insects...and people too. But at first I was frightened. It's really hard for me to touch something without breaking it." Wow. Well, at least he _is_ trying. I waited for him to speak, since he wasn't done yet.

"The young master doesn't give me injections every single day like those other people did. Young master doesn't make my friends and I kill each other. Nor does he keep me locked up. I love this place. And that's why I made up my mind. I'm going to protect this place." he grinned at me and I smiled in return. '_Superhuman strength, huh?_'

I turned to Bard, "So I'm guessing, you're some kind of soldier before, seeing your explosives and all." He nodded and he started to tell his story. Huh, guess they all feel comfortable around me now. I found out he was an American who was once in a war. He was the only survivor though. That obviously explains why the flamethrower and blowtorch and stuff like those were used for cooking.

"Until Sebastian came and here I am. Though, I really don't get to cook much since Sebastian's always interfering. The kitchen is the chef's sanctuary and his alone... the butler himself isn't allowed to stick his nose in." he grunted. Ah, but if you cook normally he wouldn't have to.

"Oh one day you will, you'll see Bard." I reassured him, seeing his face going down. "Ah, Mey-rin I don't know if you've noticed but your glasses. The left lens has a crack. Maybe you should replace them—" I was reaching for her glasses but she held onto them.

"No!" she cut in. I raised a brow at her. "W-well, you see I'm far sighted. I worked as a sniper due to it, and my boss said being a sniper was the only way to put my far-sightedness to use." I nodded.

"Young master bought these for me! My treasure, they are! And this maid uniform too. I'd never worn skirts or any such thing 'til I came here, so I'm happy to be a maid now," she said as she touched her glasses.

"That's nice, knowing all of you guys feel comfortable telling your backstory to me." I smiled at them. "Well, we're all friends now, yes we are!" Mey-rin said. "How about you Mia? How did you come here? Heh, Mey-rin found you here in the kitchen so…" Finny asked.

I took in a deep breath until the kitchen doors opened. We all stood up and faced Sebastian. They seemed nervous for some reason.

"I prefer that you go do your jobs already instead of gossiping. You could do that next time but not now." The three of them instantly disappeared from my side. Traitors. "That includes you, Mia." I saluted with a smirk and went off, feeling Sebastian's gaze on my back.

After finishing all my work, I head straight to my room and quickly changed to my nightclothes. I plopped on my bed and stretched. It seemed like a long day has just gone by. Again.

'_Ah, feels so good to lie down on a nice bed again…_' I thought with a smile. Then, I got back up again and grabbed the necklace. It was a key to a small music box.

I opened it and let the music fill my ears as I drifted off to sleep, unknown to me that someone was watching closely. 

* * *

_Sebastian's POV:_

It's been just two days since this girl suddenly showed up in the mansion. She was someone suspicious but at the same time, quite interesting.

And I can't help but to control myself from harming her.

There was something about her that made me feel attached to her. '_Is this what the others of my kind are saying? But, those were just rumors._' I thought. Ah, but "soul mates" aren't even true.

I watched her as she rolled on the bed several times before getting back up to open a music box. '_Hm, so that was the gift the Young Master's mother gave her. A small music box._' The soft music filled the room, lulling her to sleep. She looked so vulnerable.

When I sensed that she was already deep in her sleep, I walked over to her and bent down to remove some curly strands off her neck and sniffed it. "It really does make me addicted. It's not like the Young Master's but… it smells so delicious, I want her only for myself." I spoke to no one in particular and chuckled humorlessly afterwards.

I ran my nose down to her collarbone, sniffing her delicious scent. I gulped, fighting my mouth from watering. I stood back up and stared down at her, my eyes glowing that pinkish-purple, my irises turning into slits. "One day… Amelia." I smirked for a short while before leaving her room and into the darkness of the mansion.


	4. Chapter 3: The Rat

_Third Person POV:_

_"Somehow, there seems to be a rat in here too." Azzuro Vener spoke, before hitting a ball with his cue stick._

_"How long do you intend to let that harmful animal that scavenges for food and spreads disease around do as it pleases?" said a fat nobleman, munching on a sandwich._

_"Shall we let it do as it pleases? Or shall we let it swim?" added another person, Lau, a Chinese. He then hit a ball with his own cue stick._

_"Yes, he always aims for the nine-ball. Will you pass again, Count Phantomhive?" asked a woman this time, with short red hair. Well, everything about her was red. So I guess you all know who she is and for those who don't well, it's Madame Red._

_The said count smirked before leaning on his seat, "Pass. The ball that can't help hitting is an un-hit principle."_

_"That's good judgment. When will the rat be exterminated?" Arthur Randall's spoke as Azzuro hit another._

_The young earl replied, "Soon, I've already received the ingredients from Clause. We will eradicate the rat that finds its nest after we break a few of its bones. When can I receive the compensation for it?" Arthur stood in silence and glared at him for a second then,_

_"You _vulture_…"_

_Ciel looked at him darkly and frowned, "Do you possess the right to _insult_ our crest? You, a _bloodhound_ that can't even catch one rat?" The older guy grimaced at his statement._

_"Too bad, it's a fall. Billiard's hard…" Lau said, complaining, sighing deeply as Azzuro turned to the young earl, "Next is the count. What will you do? Will you put to an end this waiting game?" Ciel stood from his seat, walking past Arthur._

_"When will you be able to prepare the compensation?" he repeated his question. Arthur stuttered, "Th-this evening…" Ciel got into position, "That's fine. Afterwards, a carriage will come to pick you up. Please wait for high tea to be prepared."_

_Arthur clenched his teeth in anger leaving one last message to the young boy, "'_

_Greed' will destroy your body… Ciel!" The young earl remained a straight face before hitting the ball, eventually hitting the nine-ball._

_"Greed…huh?" he mumbled._

* * *

_Amelia's POV:_

It has been a few months since I've been staying in the Phantomhive mansion. Of course, I eventually found out how much destruction the other three could make. I found out how Sebastian and Bard would sometimes argue, of course Sebastian being the winner. Mey-rin, Finny and I would just watch them. Well... it was more like a routine already, honestly. There are times that I'd just leave the room and roam around and do things like paint or draw then Sebastian would get mad at me too.

Ciel would sometimes complain about the noise and the ruckus, but to no avail. I would only sigh at this. Sometimes I'd help the others but Sebastian would end up scolding me. Again. I mean, what's wrong with helping them? It lessens the mess too. Tanaka would sit there; sip his tea and say, "Ho-ho-ho!". Seriously, I wonder if Santa Claus had already possessed him.

I was walking back to the mansion, since I thought some supplies were missing. I bought new wires too. '_Damn those rats! Of all places to infest, why the manor?!_' I sighed warily; ever since those damn rats have been 'visiting' us well, things went worse. Yeah, I entered the kitchen through the back door when I arrived home. Yeah, home. It sounds so nice saying that.

Anyway, as I was putting things in to order though, I heard a high-pitched voice, followed by the sound of crashing things. I sweat dropped, "Ah, when will they learn?" I shook my head in disappointment and went to where _they_ were.

I could seriously hear them from afar; gosh they sure are loud. We aren't even in the mountains, there's no need to shout. I heard a few meows and purrs along the way too. "Where did those cats come from?" I wondered aloud and face-palmed. I neared them and heard Tanaka's great 'ho-ho-ho'-ing too.

"Everyone, please. Try catching them a little less noisy. You see, well, we'll be having guests." I put my hands on my waist; I'm serious right now their noise is giving me a headache. I waited for them to listen to me but…yeah.

Ah, I see now.

They won't even listen to me since they're too engrossed to _rat catching_.

"What are all of you doing?" a male's voice said, who was owned by Sebastian, and was loud enough for them to hear. So next time, maybe I should shout? Nah, too stressful. And as if it'll lessen the noise. And they'd be afraid of me too.

" _'What'_ you say? We've decided to capture the rats!" Bard said angrily. Yeah right, as if you guys caught at least one. Sebastian was going to say something but was stopped when Ciel called him. He ordered Sebastian to escort some Duke Randall by carriage to the guy's mansion.

"Understood. Then when I finish the preparations for the carriage, I will bring up some afternoon tea to your room. I have prepared apple and raisin dip pie for today's snack. I will bring it to you when it's baked, so please just wait a bit." replied Sebastian with a hand over his chest. By the way, I really envy Ciel. He gets to eat all the yummy treats made by Sebastian. I dip my finger on the mix once, when he made chocolate cake, and it was so delicious I couldn't stop. But yeah, Sebastian caught me doing that and had to 'help' him make another one. Oops, I'm getting off-topic.

So, the said butler turned to us. I looked down and saw three rats going my way. Nasty. I quickly bent and caught them by their tails. I looked up to see Sebastian putting three other rats in the net Tanaka was holding. D'aw, he's really too cute for this. Anyway, I walked over to him and put the rats I caught in the net too. "Seriously you guys, at least catch them without breaking too much things." I faked an angry voice and shook my head. But...are they really this hopeless? Oh no, I hope not.

Ciel suddenly walked back to where we were, "Ah, Mia. Come with me for a while." I bowed my head, obeying my cousin's orders. I spared the other servants one last look before following the young boy.

"Now, please do your work without playing around. We will be having guests tonight." was what I last heard from Sebastian in a _very_ scary way.

Ciel and I were walking down the hallway into his study. "So, how are you doing lately?" he asked and I smiled. "Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking. I feel much safer here already. But I think those three are… erm, quite… a handful."

He nodded, agreeing with what I said, "That's good to hear. Have you noticed anything about Sebastian?" I opened his door for him and replied, "Noticed what? All I see about him is that he's great at his job. Why? Is there something else that I should know?" he shook his head, realizing his mistake and changed the topic.

"How can this house's servants always be so _peaceful_?" I chuckled, closing the door behind me. "Sarcastic, aren't you? Hey, I'm a servant too you kno-!" I was cut off as two hands grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth and nose with a handkerchief. Shit, this guy's strong, I can't even escape. Dang.

I looked to the side and saw Ciel being dragged away, a handkerchief covering his mouth and nose too. '_Wh-what's thi-?' _I gasped in my head as a strange smell entered my nose. I tried not to breathe and held my breath but it was useless. The smell had begun to spread through my body, making me feel dizzy. _'It's… Oh no, Ciel! I'm sorry... D-damn… it..._' my eyes closed slowly, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this verryyyy short chapter. I'm telling you the next one will be long... I think? So yeah I might base this mostly, off of the manga but meeeh, I'll be combining both sooner or later anyway soooo... yeah. :D You guys know the feeling like, the story's all done in your head and it's all cool and stuff, but the problem is how'd you write it to make cool and all that? It's reaaally frustrating. XD Ah, I think I'm blabbering too much 'cos of stress. 'Nyways... 'til next time guyssss~ **


	5. Chapter 4: Butler to the Rescue!

_Third Person POV:_

Sebastian walked to his master's study to bring him his afternoon tea. He knocked on the door, "Young Master, I have brought the afternoon tea." He waited for the little earl's permission to let him enter, but silence was the only thing he heard. He knocked again, "Young Master?" he opened the door, finally.

He saw the windows open, with the wind blowing, scattering the papers everywhere. "This is…" he sighed, putting a hand to his chin. "Ah, how terrible. Now the tea I worked so hard to prepare will be meaningless."

_Amelia POV:_

I slowly opened my eyes, fluttering them open and looked around. '_D-damn…where am I?_' I saw Ciel bruised and bloody, his arms and legs chained. Oh hell no.

"Who would've thought that the president of the world's best toy factory is just a boy, right? Ciel Phantomhive." I snapped up to look at the source of that voice. '_Shit_.' I cursed in my mind, as I tried to wriggle free from the ropes.

"Looks can be deceiving. Well, it's oddly understandable that the king of a toy palace is a child." He continued. "It really was you… Ferro family; Azzuro Vener." Ciel said with a scowl.

"You know little Phantomhive, the Italian family founds this country bothersome. It's really a pain." He said. "Then why not leave the country or maybe just go die?" I suggested with a sly grin. He twitched in anger, "Shut up you slave!" he slapped me and I only smirked. Insecure bitch. If this guy only knew that I'm really a noble.

"Tch. Think about it, what's the most beneficial market for people like us?" he continued. I shook my head and tuned him out. He was getting on my nerves. I decided to continue to wriggle myself free secretly. '_Tch, who put the damn ropes on me. I'd have to give that person a beating. Ugh, why was I so careless anyway?_'

I snapped up as Azzuro grabbed a gun and pointed it at Ciel; Whoops, I guess I should've listened more. "Don't mess with adults…'Little Master'! We're already keeping your servants waiting. Where are the goods? If you don't spill quick, I'll kill all your servants one by one!" I was taken aback by what he said. First of all, he sucks at being 'sarcastic'. Second, he insulted me. Damn, I may be a noble-slash-servant but still. It hurts my pride.

"Just because I let my guard down for a minute…doesn't mean you should think of us as _'just_ _some_ _servants'_." I chuckled darkly, looking at him with devilish eyes. I really hated it when I'm looked down on. Ciel grinned and added, "It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to '_fetch'_." Azzuro raised his leg up and I got in the way.

I blocked his kick that was intended for Ciel. The little guy looked at me in shock and I just smiled at him, coughing up blood as I did. "Didn't you hear me? Negotiations are over. Kill him!" Azzuro yelled at the person on the other line of the phone.

* * *

_Third person POV:_

_Back at the manor…_

Sebastian was in the hallway, looking for his young master while carrying the pie on his hand. He paused in his tracks, '_And right when I finished the dip pie too… now then, where did he go out to "visit"?'_ he thought. "M-Mr. Sebastian!" he turned to look at the girl running down the hallway.

"Just now, in the entrance hall, a letter-!" Sebastian cut her. "Whom is it addressed to?"

"Um, it's addressed to… 'Sir Ciel Phantomhive and valet'... Ah!" Mey-rin stepped on the lace of her boot and in came the bullet a sniper shot from the trees. The maid accidentally pushed Sebastian, both of them able to avoid the bullet. Shattered glass was everywhere. Failing, the sniper in the trees jumped off and ran away.

Sebastian caught the pie on the platter, the flustered Mey-rin on top of him. They both sat up, "Mey-rin, is that letter—" "Eh, ah, right here, yes!" she stammered, probably because of their awkward position, as she handed the envelope to the butler.

"What an undignified invitation…" Sebastian commented with a slight frown as he read the letter. "Ah, by the way. Mey-rin, have you seen Amelia?" he looked at the flustered maid.

Mey-rin shook her head, "Th-the last time I saw Mrs. Amelia was w-when we were catching rats... strange, after that I haven't seen her in a while, yes!" Sebastian nodded firmly, "Ah, I see. Thank you." _'I can't sense her anywhere near too. Tsk. As I thought.' _The butler told himself, sighing in his head.

The commotion caught the others' attention and they ran to where the two were. "Hey! What the hell happened?!" shouted Bard while running with Finnian not far behind him, "Are you alright? They're sitting on each other!"

Sebastian helped the maid get up, "Oh, it was nothing much. My apologies everyone but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?" he pat his uniform free of the invisible dust.

"Huh? That's fine but…" Bard replied. "I have a bit of minor business to take care of. After you finish, clean this too please." He handed Bard the pie and left, Bard slightly confused, with a fainting Mey-rin and a Finnian catching the fainting Mey-rin in the background.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"You failed?! You useless bastards! This is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you so return at once!" shouted an angry Azzuro at the phone. "Wait… some trouble just came up," said the guy on the other line nervously.

After that, their screams of terror and screeching sounds could be heard. "What the hell?!" the confused and shocked Azzuro thought aloud. "What's wrong, did a bear show up or something?" more screeching and screams were the answer to his mocking question.

A vein appeared on his forehead, "What's with you guys, is it something you can't handle?!" he heard the men on the other line argue, "Give me more speed!" "That's not possible!"

Azzuro raised a brow, "It's no use, it's coming!" a guy said. "What's coming? Hey, jokes won't be-" and their shrieks of terror followed suit. "Cut it out you fucking bastards!" but there was no reply.

Just screams and cries of fear and something that sounded like wreckage could be heard. Then, there was silence. Azzuro remained quiet as he waited. After a while, "Hey! What's wrong?!" Ciel started to snicker, catching the attention of the semi-freaked out Azzuro.

"It would appear that '_Go_ _fetch'_ has failed." Amelia smirked at her cousin's statement and Azzuro's facial expression. "I told you so, we're not '_just servants_'." She added, full of confidence and pride, and snickered together with her cousin.

"Shut up you stupid brats!" he proceeded to stepping on both of them, staining his shoes with blood. The two panted, blood covering their faces and body. "Hey! If you don't answer, I'll kill you, you mongrels! HEY!" Azzuro shouted through the phone.

Then, a velvety voice said, "Hello?" leaving Azzuro stunned and he shut up for a second. "Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household." Azzuro dropped his cigar and started shaking.

"I hope our master hasn't been troubling you."

"Hello? Is something the matter?"

The French dude gritted his teeth in anger.

"Woof."

"Hey Sebastian…"

Ciel and Amelia said and silence filled the air.

"Understood. Right away. I'll come for the both of you soon, so please wait a little bit longer." and the clicking sound was heard on Azzuro's line.

Back to where Sebastian is, he was talking to the two men. The car they were on was hanging by the cliff.

"Incidentally, there are other things I'd like to hear from you. Is that acceptable?" Sebastian asked and the two nodded hysterically.

"First, your owner's name, please, gentlemen. Come now, I'm not a very patient person." The two men kept shivering in fear of the butler in front of them, unable to answer.

"You don't want to end up… like Humpty Dumpty, do you?" he smirked and the men quickly blurted out the answer. "The Ferro family's Azzuro Vener! He's setting up a hideout north of the east end!" Sebastian looked at them with a straight face then grinned.

"Is that so?"

"We were o-o-only hired out!" they answered.

"Then I apologize for detaining you." Sebastian said as he stood up then continued, "Please, enjoy your trip." He jumped off and watched for a short while as the two men in the car fell to their death.

He turned around and got his pocket watch, "Oh dear, it's this late already. At this rate, I shall be late for dinner." He closed it, leaving with the explosion behind him.

* * *

"The brat's watchdog is on its way over! Lock down the door and have the men on their guard!" shouted Azzuro frantically.

"Have every point secured! Don't let him set a single foot in here!" and a number of men came running around the mansion with guns on their hands, following their master's orders.

Outside, one guy said "Be on the look out! Hurry!" and they all waited, not even noticing Sebastian among them as he walked to the mansion's stairs. "Not bad, I like this mansion's style." The butler said, catching the attention of all the men.

They pointed their guns at him, quite shocked to see him there. "Why are you here?! How the hell did you get in!" they questioned him. Sebastian put a finger to his chin, "You were all too busy to notice my entry."

"What's with the tailcoat?! Who the fuck are you?!" they kept yelling questions at him.

"Ah, forgive me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Phantomhive's butler." He said with a smirk, his hand on his chest.

In a matter of seconds, all the men were on the floor injured, bloody and couldn't move one bit. "Pardon me, I am in somewhat of a hurry." Sebastian said, closing his pocket watch shut.

_'Five-thirty… I don't have much time left.' _He thought as he entered Azzuro's mansion. When Sebastian closed the door, "Over there! FIRE!" and numbers of gunshots could be heard throughout the place.

The Phantomhive butler easily dodged each attack, using the platter as a boomerang. He grabbed a coat stand and hit the men, mostly on their heads, leaving them unconscious.

"Five thirty-four…" he proceeded to the dining hall where numbers of another round of gunshots welcomed him. "There he is! Kill him!"

Sebastian used the platter for a shield; he threw the plates and aimed for the men's heads. "Call back the guards! Beat this guy to a pulp!" one of the surviving men said.

"These vermin, have wasted so much of my time... five thirty-eight."

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_At the Phantomhive mansion..._

"It's decided! Even though they are not back yet, it's their own fault! I'm going to finish off this pie!" Bard proclaimed. "Making us wait this long! I want to drink red tea as compensation!"

"Mey-rin, go make tea; bring out the good tea set!" he ordered the maid and the said girl saluted.

Finny went to get utensils, "Okay, over here's the…huh?"

"What's the matter?" asked Bard. "Strange, I was certain they were here. All the silverware has disappeared. If Ms. Mia finds out..." Finny said with a half confused and half worried face.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Back at Azzuro's mansion…_

Sebastian drew out the knives and forks from his coat's pockets and threw it at the men. He aimed for their heads, killing them all instantly. He ran on the dining table, jumping up and threw more knives and forks at them.

Screams of pain and agony could be heard everywhere, with blood splattering on walls and the floor.

"I-impossible! Just what the hell is he?!"

"He's only Phantomhive's butler! Why is he this strong?!"

Then silence soon followed, with Sebastian hanging upside down on the chandelier, looking like… a bat.

"Okay, that should be about it… five forty-three."

* * *

_Amelia's POV:_

It was too quiet. One moment, lots of gunshots and noises could be heard all throughout the mansion. After a few minutes, there was silence.

I don't know why I feel so safe, knowing that Sebastian's already here but… is he all right? If he's dead then Azzuro's men should be rejoicing.

_'Ah, what am I thinking? Of course he's alive. I can see it in Ciel's eyes. And why am I even worrying about him?! It's not that I like him or anything, I do but…not in that way. Right?_' I shook my head and started to focus. Why the hell should I be thinking of crappy things when I'm in _this_ kind of situation?

I looked up at Azzuro who's beginning to quiver with fear; his gun pointed at the door as he anticipated for something dangerous. I smirked, waiting for the doors to open. The ticking of the clock becoming music to my ears and then, the doors creaked.

"I thank you for looking after our master." Sebastian entered, and did a 90-degree bow to Azzuro, who in return had shock evident on his facial features.

"Ha, I never thought you could single-handedly take on all those men. Amazing, I was expecting some kind of superhuman not a butler in a black tailcoat."

Sebastian kept a fake smile on his face, listening to all of Azzuro's blabbering.

"Who are you really? A killer sent by the Phantomhive to save their young master? An undercover special task officer? You can't really be just a butler."

"No, I am just your average butler." Sebastian answered confidently. Firmly.

"Oh really? I've never met a butler of your talents before. I'm impressed."

"However…" Azzuro paused, grabbing Ciel by the hair and locking him in his right arm, the other pointing a gun to his head. I gasped and felt my heartbeat racing. I swear, I want to kill him.

"Ciel!" I looked for something to remove the ropes binding me. I saw the lighter Azzuro kept in his pocket protruding out. I rolled over behind him, sneakily grabbing it from his pocket.

I put it in the right distance to burn only the ropes, and not myself. "If you want to save him, you'll have to go through me first. You don't want to see your cute little master with a hole in his head, do y-!"

I did the stupid_est_ thing I ever did in my whole life.

I grabbed him through his hair and locked him in my arms, stopping oxygen from entering his lungs, enough for him to let go of his gun and Ciel. "Get off of me you *_petite_ _pute_!" he yelled at me before forcibly grabbing my arm and throwing me against the wall. I winced in pain, the blood flowing through my head down my chin. I fought myself from screaming.

I noticed Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes widened for a tiny bit then returned to their original size. Azzuro came and got on top of me. Ew. That sounded wrong, I know. "You should learn your place you little rat!" he slapped my face a few times with me feeling all numb.

I managed to smirk and was still able to speak, "You're the rat here… not me." Now this made him pretty angry so he hit my head with the gun's grip. "Tch! *_Ta gueule_!" I glared at him, _'He thinks I don't understand French, huh?' _Tch. Stupid rat.

The last thing I saw was that Sebastian brought out something from his coat and Azzuro grabbing Ciel by the hair again. Damn. I feel useless today.

Blackness soon filled my vision and I passed out, sweaty and bloody.

A few minutes later, I felt something warm against me. I groaned, feeling the pain on my body as I fluttered my eyes open. "Ah, you're finally awake." A familiar voice said and I instantly widened my eyes.

I looked around me and found out that Sebastian was carrying Ciel and me home. "Wh-what happened? H-how did you…?" I stared at Sebastian dumbfounded. He only smiled at me, not answering my question.

Instead, he teased me saying, "It seems you really are the Young Master's cousin, since you both are good at being a '_damsel_ _in_ _distress'_." Ciel and I scowled and scoffed, respectively. "But what you did earlier…" I blushed and he smirked. It was so wrong and embarrassing, I wanted Sebastian to just leave the room for a bit during that time.

"Sh-shut up! I was panicking, okay? I'm telling you if that Azzuro guy still happens to survive, don't stop me from killing him. I'll totally torture him to death. Tch." I grumbled with a frown on my features. Thanks for annoying me, Mr. Perfect.

"Ah! Mr. Sebastian is back!" shouted Finny. "We're back," the butler said.

The three of them bombarded us with questions.

"Mr. Sebastian, what happened? Oh my, Mrs. Amelia! Why are you…?" Mey-rin said and I glared at her for calling me 'Mrs.'

"Sebastian, hurry and tell us what happened!" Bard insisted, with that angry face of his.

"Master Ciel! How could-" Finny was cut off by Sebastian, "He only had a fall and Amelia here tried to catch him but fell as well."

"Holding him and Amelia like that… so romantic! I'm so envious!" my eyes widened at Finny's statement and Ciel and I immediately got off. "You think this is funny, do you!" Ciel hit Finny on his head and I sighed. '_Romantic, huh?'_

"Master, I deeply apologize as Phantomhive's butler and to have allowed such things to happen. I have failed you. So please allow me to be responsible for tonight's dinner." Sebastian knelt down with a hand on his chest. Woah.

Ouch, I felt kinda guilty though. It was partly my fault that we both got abducted anyway. So I bowed my head and said, "I apologize too, Young Master for being a careless housekeeper."

* * *

Later that evening, I tended to my wounds already. I was still able to move though, I don't know how. I managed to do half of my job until Ciel suddenly ordered me to stop and rest. So, I changed into my nightwear with my hair free from the braid.

But, I had the most unexpected guest in my room. There was a knock on my door and I opened it, letting the butler in, who rescued my cousin and me a few hours ago.

"Sebastian? Wh-what are you doing here?" I sat down on a chair, looking up at him. This is something new people.

"The Young Master asked me to make sure you're okay, to check your _major_ injuries after your display of bravery." He smiled at me in what I believed to be mockery. Oh please, that sarcasm too. But yeah he put an emphasis on the word 'major'... still sarcasm to me.

I frowned, my cheeks reddening a bit, again, because of embarrassment. "You don't have to mock me you know. And, my back still works fine and I can still think and I could still move so it's okay. And, I already put a bandage on my head too. I'm all okay." I told him so he would leave already. I wanted to rest too you know.

"Ah, I didn't mock you _my_ dear." My…what? What's with the 'my' emphasis? Ah, random thoughts. So, his smile turned into a wider grin before continuing, "So if I do this…" he poked my back with two of his fingers, a little too hard for my liking, causing me to yelp in pain. "I thought so." Busted.

"Well, you didn't have to do that anyway! But I'm really fine!" I complained, trying to rub my back, wincing a bit at the pain. "Then let me give you a nice full body massage." He suggested.

I deadpanned.

What did he say? Massage? A_ full body massage_? I frowned. "No."

A solid no for that. What's up with him? Wait, was he injured too? Should I ask him or...? Yeah, it _might_ offend him... a bit, I think? Better play safe.

He raised a brow at me and I crossed my arms, "No. I told you it would heal. Don't mind Ciel, I'll tell him you did a fantastic job at making sure I'm fine as I should be. Now go out and rest since you still have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

"…Bu-"

"No buts." I smiled at him reassuringly, raising a finger to his face. He hesitated before sighing, turning his back on me. He hesitated, walking to my door and then, "Good night, Amelia." before leaving me alone in my room.

I immediately jumped to my bed, causing me to wince at the sharp pain on my back. "Oops…" I stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking over what had just happened.

_'Why did he even care? Well, sure Ciel asked him to but why insist on making sure I'm fine? He never does that to other servants.'_

"And besides, it's not like he really cares right? Why am I even thinking this over? It's not like I like him, or he likes me." I groaned into my pillow, trying to forget all about this just for me to be able to go to sleep.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_The next day…_

I walked around the manor, making sure everything was spic and span, all the while reading the newspaper. "Ah, so he's dead? I wonder how Sebastian did it." I tucked the newspaper in my apron and heard Sebastian yelling at the other three again.

"Guess those three would still stay that way, huh?" I started walking to the main door, about to answer the one who rang the doorbell.

But Sebastian was a second quicker and he opened it, "Sebas-?" he turned around and put a finger to his lips.

"Sshh~" and I shrugged my shoulders and went off.

* * *

***petite pute- little bitch *ta gueule- shut up**

**A/N: Yay for an update! I might not be able to update too much for the following weeks, I think. Blame my school, the school's requirements and my perfectionist mom. Sooo, yeah, hope you guys would still read this! :D I think I had fun doing this too. Lol. **

** belladu57 - thank you! :D **

**'Til next time peeps! **


	6. Chapter 5: Little Miss Cute

It has been a while since the kidnapping incident and I still couldn't forget how Sebastian wanted to give me a massage. It really creeped me out that I can't forget it even if I try to. And, I even dreamt of it thrice. Well, as usual I had to wake up so damn early to give Mey-rin instructions on what she should do for the day. But ending up helping her sooner or later anyway.

Then again, I had to at least help the other two guys too, who can wreck the place in a matter of seconds. Walking to Ciel's room, yes, since then he asked-slash-ordered me to go to his room and wake him up. Bring him tea too. In short, he wanted me to work closely with Sebastian. _Weird_.

Anyway it was just another day…or was it? They asked me to go with them to London. We did stuff; I bought things I want and Sebastian and Ciel went and to pick up the new cane to replace the one Finny broke. After that, well, we went home, not after I forced them to go around more and do a little more shopping.

Back at the mansion, as Sebastian opened the door though, he, Ciel and I had the same facial expressions.

Maybe, something that's of disgust and shock. I mean, seriously, why decorate the whole place pink and yellow and…and… _girly_. It was _too_ girly. The place was filled with flowers, ribbons, bows, and stuffed animals. I literally saw sparkles and glitters everywhere.

Bard and the others suddenly came running towards us, from some room. The two guys were wearing girly things on their heads. They were really crying too. I wonder why Mey-rin isn't wearing anything…

"What in the world is this?!" Sebastian asked them with shock. "Well, more like… what's with the outfit, Bard? Finny?" I sweat-dropped as I asked.

Bard answered with a frown on his face, his thumb pointing back to where they came from. "Go ask that _crazy girl_!" What. _Crazy_ girl. But… who? "That…crazy girl?" Ciel said, thinking of someone who could be branded as 'crazy girl'.

We sneakily opened the door and peeked, Ciel at the bottom, me at the middle and Sebastian on top. From there, we could hear and see the girl doing and saying random things. She seemed a bit familiar though…

"These ribbons are good too, but these satin roses are the cuuutest~" wow, talk about prattling and utterly trying to seem cute. But, the voice sounded so familiar, like I've heard it somewhere. She continued, "But like I thought, you wearing that is totally adorable! You look like Antoinette!" then we turned to look at where she was looking. It was poor old Tanaka wearing, no, _forced_ to wear a blonde, curly wig and girly outfit.

Darn.

I had to admit, he really did look adorable. The girl suddenly turned to the door and saw Ciel first, heh, I heard him curse under his breath with a nice hard "_Shit_."

And as if lightning struck my heart, a dagger to my chest, a heart attack… no wait, just kidding. It was Elizabeth right then and there, that I got to see her again after all these years. It was my sister. She's really my sister. She's all girly, unlike me. Heck, when I was her age mother would've scolded me already if I did those kinds of things. All I did was all they wanted me to be.

To be a perfect 'lady'.

I had to look 'perfect' in front of others. I rarely had the chance of being myself.

And that only happened whenever I stay here at the Phantomhives, yes, without the presence of my parents.

Anyway, back to what's happening right now, Elizabeth squealed at the sight of our cute little cousin. "Cieeeeeeel! I wanted to see youuuuuu~!" she looked so damn happy seeing Ciel again. "E-elizabeth…!" Ciel was trying to breathe from the ultimately tight bear hug. Wow, she's got some strength there.

_'If only you could recognize me…and hug me like that too._' I smiled a sad smile, missing her. Heh, I never knew I'd miss Elizabeth even though I told myself to forget about them. "No, no no! Call me Lizzie! Aren't I always saying that?" oh, quite the demanding type huh? Uhuh, brat.

"Ah, just as I thought no matter how many times I look at you, you're still the cuuuuutest!~" okay that's it Elizabeth, I love you but you're getting annoying. "Ahem, Miss Elizabeth…" Sebastian faked a cough to catch my sister's attention.

And as if she didn't even see Sebastian was there, she turned to the butler with wide eyes and a cheeky smile saying, "Oh! Sebastian, good day~" she curtsied and Sebastian bowed in response, "It's been a while since I've laid eyes on you." Sheesh, is it me or does it sound like a perverted, pedophiliac statement?

Meh, just me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Elizabeth put a pink bonnet full of flowers adorning it. Seriously, it looked funny on him. The bonnet was totally his opposite. "See? You're so cuuute! You're always wearing black so I thought those colors would be good." She stated simply, as I tried hard not to roll on the freaking floor and laugh my heart out. Even his facial expression's funny, I can't even…

_Shit_.

Sebastian glared at me, and at the other three who were busy snickering at him. He looked so crapping scary I stopped and maintained a complete poker face and took a few steps back instead. "Regard for the things I wear, that sort of regard for me… it's an honor." Sebastian stated with his fake smile, obviously, for me. But Elizabeth didn't even notice it and said, "It's fine." Nice.

I heard Bard whisper to Sebastian, "Who exactly is that girl?" and the butler answered with a straight face, "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée." My eyes widened. Seriously? Since. _When_. Did. _They_. Became. _Engaged_. '_Ciel, you got some explaining to do…_' I thought in my head, looking back at the both of them. Weird though, she still hasn't noticed me yet.

Then Sebastian went on explaining to the other three why she's the fiancée and all. "Really? I… never knew. Or maybe I just forgot?" I blurted out loud, not realizing this and earning a raised brow from Sebastian.

"Ah, yes since it has been a while… but I thought they were engaged ever since..." He told me and I blinked. I thought of something, "I left when they were nine. Ah, maybe I really did forget." I nodded to myself, shrugging as I did. Then I turned to look at Ciel being dragged away to the ballroom by Elizabeth.

I seriously wasn't able to do that before. Like, how unladylike is that? If mother sees her, I don't know how much she'll be scolded.

But who cares, she looks unstoppable.

Anyway, she said something like, "Since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this, let's have a dance party today! I'll dance with you, my fiancé as an escort!" she exclaimed happily. Wait, did she own the house too? And no, no, no. Dance party?

Guess who's going to work overtime.

Then she kept blurting out cute, cute, cute. All I hear from her is cute. I mentally face-palmed at this. "Listen to what people are saying!" Ciel finally scolded her. "I'd have to dress the cutest too! Everything here should be cuu-?" she paused as she finally saw me. Wow.

Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for folks!

Nah, just kidding.

She fell silent and tilted her head to the side, her index finger tapping her chin, "Who…are you?" for once, she sounded serious. I tried to smile, "Lady Elizabeth, my name is Mia. I am the new housekeeper. Nice to meet you, My Lady." She blinked for a while and continued to look at me. Ciel and Sebastian had the same look of… worry? Yeah, they looked kind of worried. Or maybe they're anticipating something?

"Is something the matter, Lady Elizabeth?" I asked. she hesitated before shaking her head in response. "N-nothing, you just seem… to remind me of someone I dearly love. Oh don't worry Ciel, it's not another boy!" she said, changing the topic in the process. "Ah, pardon me for asking but… is she a friend of yours my lady?" I asked, trying to make sure that it was I whom she remembers.

She frowned a bit, "No, she was more than that… she was my _sister_." Then a wave of silence followed. Ciel and Sebastian had their serious faces on and I was just…well… I don't know. I can't explain the thing I felt when she said that.

'_I miss you too Elizabeth._' I said to myself. Sensing the awkwardness, she suddenly beamed, "Ah, anyway, I shall make you cute too, Mia!" oh no, please leave me out of this shit. But yeah, like I said, she's unstoppable. Ah, how I wonder how I'll look like. I forced a smile on my lips as she said this. She turned to grab Ciel's hands.

"Wear the clothes I picked for you Ciel! I think it'll definitely be cute!"

"Hey, who said it was fine…!"

"Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked for him, it's like a dream! I will dress stylishly with all my might too!"

"Elizabeth! Listen..to what people are saying!"

I sighed. I can't seem to imagine them being married as a couple. I just don't see their chemistry, I think… yet. I mean, they look good together, but I just can't imagine them not having a little quarrel every now and then. Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, new chapter. I think this chapter's okay? I don't know. This was originally like, five pages I think, in MSWord. So yeah I thought it was too long and you guys ****_might_**** get bored and stuff so I had to rephrase a few things and split it in half. Good thing though, today's a half day at school. [Look at all those halves] Yet, my arms hurt for some reason. Btw, I won't be doing some schedules kind of thing as to when I'm going to update. Sorry, I'm just a lazy little girl. So yeah, you guys just keep on reading and yeah. Oops, Kuroshitsuji isn't mine. Just the OC.**

'Til next time~


	7. Chapter 6: Dancing Chaos

Anyway, so yeah, I'm with Elizabeth right now in my room. I had to hide the stuff, like the necklace and the music box so she won't find out the truth. Luckily, she bought two dresses since she can't choose between the pink one and the blue one.

"Um, L-lady Elizabeth? What are these for?" I asked, since she gave me the two dresses.

"Pick one!" she beamed and I blinked. "Wh-why?" she rolled her eyes. Hey, that's bad. How dare you my dear sister. "I said pick which one you'd like to wear during the dance party! I can't make up my mind; they both seem to look good on you too. So I'm leaving it up to you." Gosh, I feel so flattered right now.

Just kidding.

"But…I don't need this Lady Eli-" she cut me off, "No, you're going to wear one of those and you get to keep the other one too! That's an order." Then she giggled. I hesitated before giving the dresses a second look. I absolutely hated pink, even though I got to wear pink dresses before. But since I saw the clothes she picked out for Ciel were blue, I better choose the pink one. Though I obviously disliked the thought of wearing pink.

"I knew it! Pink really is cute! It would look pretty cute on you!" she then started undressing me, causing my face to have a few shades of the dress' color. "L-lady Elizabeth! I-I can manage! Please, this is…!" I caught her hands and looked at her straight in the eye.

She smiled a sad smile before I let her go. She sat on the bed facing the door, while I continued to undress myself. "Amelia, you really look like my sister who passed away a few years ago." The words _passed away _caused a stinging feeling in my heart. Seriously. I kept quiet, instead and tried not to say anything too suspicious.

"Your eyes, your voice… but, the hair. I think that's the only difference. My sister's blonde like me…only she's prettier." She proclaimed proudly. I shook my head internally; none of them really knew that that was only hair dye. I sighed, "Well, I guess you found your sister's doppelganger, My Lady." We chuckled together as I finished putting on the dress.

I spun around once, looking at my own reflection in the full body mirror. I looked sort of thinner than I was before. The thing I wore was a pink off-shoulder lace dress; the skirt was ruffled, the top had a bunch of white and gold ribbons – glittered ribbons – forming some kind of pattern. The shoes I wore were pink high heels. Ugh, pink.

I turned around to face her and she gasped in awe when she looked at me. "Uwaaaaahhh~ you really are cute! No, you're beautiful! Pink suits you, Mia!" I smiled sheepishly at her, "Your praises aren't worth of someone like me." No actually, pink is just not my type.

"Oh come on, you're being like Sebastian." I paused, stiffening at her statement. Hope she didn't notice the small widening of my eyes. "I-Is that so, My Lady?" she nodded and I proceeded to fixing and styling my hair in a way she would find '_cute'_. I wouldn't want her to touch them.

So, I let my hair down and put on the small, pink, beaded bow on my head. I honestly found _that_ one thing cute, minus the pink part. I looked at myself again in the mirror and smiled. I still got the looks. Not to be arrogant or anything but, I'm prettier than my sister. She's more of the cute type okay? Pffft.

She complimented me a few times before I got to leave the room. I needed to see Ciel, and it was almost time for his snacks and all. I decided not to remove the dress, since it would just take up enough time and I'm sure Elizabeth would stop me.

Damn. It. All.

I went up to his room, knocking twice before I was allowed to enter. I waited but there was no answer. So, I put my ear to the door and tried to listen.

"…However, today would be more profitable to obey her and follow her wishes, yes?" it was the voice of that butler I heard. More profitable huh? I guess so. Maybe Elizabeth's the brattier one than Ciel.

I heard a round of murmurs before, "I don't have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies." Okay, what? But Elizabeth is taller than you Ciel. And that was kind of rude. Sorry but, I have a sister complex here.

I knocked harder on the door, my ear still on it and believe me, and I think I shocked them a bit. So Ciel let me in and I kind of stomped my way through the door.

"Oh, I thought you didn't have some snacks so I brought some… What? What are the two of you looking at?" I also kind of forgot that I was wearing the pink thing as I pushed the tray. Oh shit.

"Do not even laugh. Please. Just don't." I said with an audible groan. "Did she put that on you?" I nodded, still looking down. I felt my cheeks heat up when I heard Sebastian's snicker. "My, it seems pink suits you too, the same way Lady Elizabeth suits the color." I don't know if that was a compliment or what.

"Well, thank you I guess. Anyway… Tell me, what's the difference between a little _boy's_ and a little girl's hobbies are." I stared at Ciel as he raised a brow at me. "You sneaky woman." I smirked.

"I've got to admit, I am a little sneaky. But, do not speak of Elizabeth like that when I'm around." I paused, "Though she's become more annoying than before."

"Tell me about it." I chuckled. Sebastian cut our small talk saying, "Anyway, Young Master you still haven't finished the current game." Ciel sipped his tea as Sebastian continued. "However, it appears that Lady Elizabeth wishes to hold a dance…"

Ciel put his teacup down and turned his chair around. I grinned. Seems that he didn't know how to dance. Sebastian sighed, "I do not have proof but is it true that you do not have dancing instruction?" I heard the scrunching of a few papers. "It's no wonder, if you were invited to a party you would be a wallflower."

I chuckled, "Aw, shame on _this_ Phantomhive earl." I teased as I took a step closer to his desk and handed Sebastian the young boy's slice of cake. "Shut up, Mia. I'm busy with work. I don't have time to busy myself with games…"

Sebastian spun Ciel's chair so he could face us, holding the plate on his other hand. "I'll take your word for it, but Young Master, it's often said that a dance is a 'social' thing."

"At evening and dinner parties and the like, good grooming's a must, Ciel. If you become an elite gentleman, dancing is as easy as '123ABC'." I said. Now that I look at them, Sebastian's face is pretty close to Ciel's, the cake being their only barrier.

"Mia is correct, Young Master. And, if you were to refuse an invitation from a customer's daughter, in high society, your reputation will go down the gutter." He added.

Ciel tossed the papers on his desk and tilted his head to the side, inching away from Sebastian. "I get it already! It's fine like this. Who would call for a home tutor?"

The butler clicked open his pocket watch and said, "From now on, there won't be any time to call for a tutor. Since just demeanor and pose are sufficient, you will master the basics in one song."

"Then who will teach me? No matter how you look at the people of this house…" Ciel's face looked annoyed. Sebastian closed the pocket watch with a smile, "Please don't worry. Though you are being insolent, I will be your dance tutor."

"You idiot! Do you think I'd dance with a big male partner like you?!" Ciel gripped on his fork. I frowned. Did they forget about me already?

I cleared my throat, "Uhm, hello? I'm here too. I obviously know how to dance. I can obviously be your partner." Sebastian raised his eyebrow at me. "Ah, but your dancing skills might be rusty since you've been lacking 'experience'."

"Just so you know, dancing is also a talent of mine. It's not just a skill. I'm a Midford. Fine, you can teach him since you're _better_ and then he'll dance with me and I'll judge. Deal?" We stared each other down for a few seconds. "Very well then." He said, finally.

"Do you even know how to dance the waltz?" Ciel asked. I nodded while Sebastian spoke, "If it's the Wiener Waltz, then please leave it to me. I often cause quite a commotion at the Schönbrunn Palace." Wait, what? He's been to Schönbrunn Palace? Must've been because of his previous job.

"Won't you be my partner for one song, My Lord?" Sebastian said, offering his hand. I faked a cough, catching his attention. "You mean, our partner, Sebastian."

* * *

It has been a few minutes, I think. I already asked the other three to relax and all that while I prepared the other things. I removed the dress, just so you know. It's pretty difficult walking around wearing something like that.

I went back to check on the two guys. Imagining Ciel and Sebastian dancing waltz really is a sight to see. I entered the room, with them not noticing me again. They kept…wobbling.

Sebastian sighed, "It seems your talent for dancing is non-existent. It must be crushing, Young Master." I snickered, "I pity my sister. She knows dancing more than her betrothed."

"He's too big!* What would I be doing with a woman like that?!" he retorted. I walked around the room to get a better view of what they were doing. "It is said that '_Dance begins with the Waltz and ends with the Waltz_'. You can't dance with high social status ungracefully." I stated as I stood in front of them.

"In any case, please do something about that sour look." Sebastian then pinched Ciel's cheeks. "He's right. It's kind of rude to us. It tells us you're not having fun and all." I added.

"Alright, smile happily!" Sebastian insisted while Ciel tries to get free from his hold. He slapped Sebastian's hand away, "Let go!" Sebastian took a small step back. Ciel held his other hand, staring at the ring on his thumb. "Somehow I've… smiling… to smile happily…I've forgotten." I frowned.

"Ciel…"

"Young Master…" Sebastian said.

* * *

It had been a while since that moment. By this time, we were all wearing the things Elizabeth asked us to wear. Well, except Mey-rin and Sebastian. I pity the other three guys. But Tanaka is just so adorable.

"Cieeeeel! You're so cute! My eyes weren't wrong!" Elizabeth said as she kept spinning Ciel around. "Look, look! Everyone else is cute too! But Mia is pretty. I've let them come to the party!"

She took his hand and saw something kind of…disgusting? Her face became stern, "Ciel, where's the ring I prepared for you?! There was a ring that matched the Western style clothing wasn't there?" Ciel sweat dropped. "Huh? Ring? This ring is fine." He said pulling his hand away.

Elizabeth grumbled; wow, scary. Then yeah, she exploded. "No! I went to a lot of trouble to make everything adorable!" Yeah right. More like, a-dork-able. "Only the ring is totally not cute!" That's it Elizabeth. Shut up because the ring's the most fantastic thing I've ever seen.

Elizabeth then started to shed crocodile tears. Since when did she learn that…? Then in a blink of an eye, she grabbed the ring from Ciel's thumb. What a noisy little—

"Give it back!"

Oh no. I thought this was a party. Not good. I moved closer to Elizabeth, since I feel like something's going to happen, with this awkward silence.

Ciel looked grumpy, raising his arms at shoulder level, "Give that back, Elizabeth." The said girl felt shocked and scared, stammering as she said, "Wh-why are you being mad like that? I worked so hard…" she clenched her fists as tears, real tears, started to roll on her cheeks.

What 'hard work' are you talking about here Elizabeth? How hard you worked on annoying everyone? No, just kidding. I wanted to wipe those tears away, grab a handkerchief and do it but I can't, sadly. "I just made you cute! So why are you being mad like that!" oh no, she exploded too. "C-calm down, Lady Eliza-!"

She raised her hand up ignoring me, holding the ring and then, "This ring, I hate it!" she then threw it on the ground, shattering the once beautiful ring into small pieces.

Ciel raised his arm, about to slap Elizabeth. I quickly hugged my sister, so that Ciel's hand would be meeting my back and not Elizabeth's face. I waited for an impact but all I heard was Sebastian's cold voice.

"Young Master." Ciel's panting answered him.

"Young Master, you've forgotten your long-awaited cane." I let go of Elizabeth and wiped a few tears off her face. "Ah, I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth. You know you shouldn't cry over small things like these. The young master cannot dance with a girl so sad." I whispered to her.

I rubbed her back, since she was hiccupping. "You have my deepest apologies Miss Elizabeth. That ring is very important to our master. It has been passed down through the Phantomhive family for generations. There was only one in the world."

I frowned slightly; she won't stop crying and the fact that that precious ring was shattered. Sigh. Ciel walked towards the shattered ring and picked the shards up. He opened a window and threw it away. Bye-bye beautiful ring. You'll be missed.

"I don't care about that ring. It's just an old ring." Uhm, bipolar much? "This ring is proof that the head of the Phantomhive house is '_Ciel Phantomhive'_."

I stepped back since he went to Elizabeth, wiping off her tears. "And you call yourself a lady. I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?" then they both started dancing.

I got to admit, he really did learn from Sebastian. Wait speaking of, where is… oh. He's playing the violin. I smiled and looked at Sebastian in awe. Was there a thing he couldn't do?

He seemed too _perfect_.

I sighed and walked towards the piano and started playing. I couldn't just stand there doing nothing of course. I missed the feel of the black and white keys on my fingertips.

It's a good thing this night turned out to be nice.

* * *

After cleaning up and making sure that Elizabeth's sleeping sound, I went straight to Ciel's room. As I opened the door, I heard Sebastian saying, "Who's an idiot?" I raised a brow walking in the room.

"Ciel is." I answered, catching their attention. The said boy glared at me and wanted to answer back, but I guess he was too tired to do so. I just stood there, watching them since that's what happens every time even though I am completely exhausted. Sebastian knelt down and put something on Ciel's thumb. _'Could it be?'_ I thought.

No. Way. Oh my shit. He… he put on the… ring. How on earth did you—"I am Phantomhive's butler. What would I do if I couldn't accomplish something like this?" Yeah, okay, whatever. After that, Ciel went on to the '_importance_' of the ring, saying things like the deaths of its predecessor and soon it will witness his death too and…

He removed his eye patch; I thought he didn't have another eye but no. This was the first time I saw him remove it in front of me. He has his right eye with him, but I can't seem to see it properly, Sebastian's blocking my view. Ciel should cut his hair. Really. It's another reason why I couldn't see his other eye.

I suppressed a yawn since it would be another reason to get a scolding from Sebastian. "Oh, the moon is already high Young Master. It's not good for you. Please rest now." The butler finally said, tucking Ciel into his bed. "Sebastian… Mia… You two stay there until I fall asleep."

I smiled sadly walking near him and stood there. "No matter where you are, I will always be by your side Young Master. Until, your death." Sebastian said with a sly smile. I thought I should hum something to make him feel soother. So, I sang the melody of the music box.

They both listened to me until Ciel was fast asleep. Sebastian had ordered me to go back to my room. He thanked me for the help and all that, yada-yada-yada. I bid him good night and told him to rest too.

Upon arriving to my room, I rolled on the bed a few times; thinking of how much Ciel is going through. I sighed, "Such a young kid to face all this…pressures of being an adult." I closed my eyes and soon, I found myself in dreamland.

* * *

_Sebastian's POV:_

I chuckled silently as I walked down the hallways of the manor. Heh, what a Young Master I have. "Now then, I must prepare for tomorrow." I said to nothing and no one in particular. I walked to _her_ room, to see if she was sleeping already. As the days pass by, I always find myself going to her room at night after making sure that the Young Master is fast asleep.

Seeing her for a number of hours wearing such a _thing_… it sent shivers down my spine. I'm glad Lady Elizabeth took the time to buy dresses. I smirked as I looked at her figure entering the master's study earlier today, covering it up with a snicker.

The off-shoulder exposing her neck down to her collarbone, the laces making her look as complicated as with all those patterns. Then, her hair was down. I can smell her scent even from the top of the staircase. She looked like a perfect prey. She was so _tempting _and _delicious_.

I once again, found myself fighting hard to ravish her completely. "You're lucky I can't devour you now, Amelia." The way her fingers danced on the keys of the piano, the way she looked as she 'protectively' soothed her sister and the way she sang a lullaby for the young master.

I smirked and left her room, walking into the darkness of the night. "To think that I would want to mark you as my next prey…" I chuckled. I don't know how she does it but…

She makes me go crazy.

* * *

*** - Okay, I still find this statement funny. Well 'that's what she said.' Nah, just kidding.**

**A/N: So hey I am back with an update. It's Christmas break [throws Sebby Christmas plushies to everyone] and I finally get to have a rest from school. Wooooohhhh! They still gave us ****homework's though. But nah, too lazy do them! Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter… but Sebby's POV…I don't know… I just thought I should put that up there. [insert nervous laugh here]  
**

**Since it is almost Christmas, I plan on having a short Q&A for the story's characters. I don't know, I just felt like doing something like that. Just tell me if you guys would want one and if you do, state in the reviews your question. Maybe I'll just do first ten? Yeah, ten. Questions for Amelia about her past won't be answered…that much. It depends. Hehehehe~ I wouldn't want to spoil my precious first ever fic. here. **

**That would be all. Thanks and bye-bye~**


	8. Chapter 7: To the Undertaker!

"Young Master, these are the letters we received today." Sebastian said as he dropped a big pile of letters and invitations on our master's desk. The said Young Master sighed, looking fed up, disgusted and bored.

"Well, it is the social season…again. They spend the whole day and a lot of money on useless, meaningless and boring balls, courting, and dancing. I don't get why they aren't fed up with these kinds of…things." I stated, more like ranted. Ha-ha, I feel so negative.

"London's lifestyle is so dull." Sebastian added, which I kind of agreed to. It depends actually. Ciel started tossing away letters not really important for him, "The Earl of Warwick, the Baron of Bath, the Countess of Cardolan…" I picked up the letters on the floor as Sebastian jotted down those names in the 'Rejected List'. Then after stating names of people I somehow recognize with a very monotonous tone, Ciel stopped upon seeing a certain letter.

Thus, we were now off to go see and stay in London for a while.

* * *

Sebastian opened the carriage door, "Young Master, it's been a while since you last went out, isn't it?" True. Both of us got out of the carriage and we're now in front of the Phantomhive penthouse.

I've been to this place a few times before, same reason, because of London's _'dull lifestyle'._ "I couldn't care less who sent that letter. I hate going to crowded places." Ciel said as we walked towards the door.

"I used to like crowds and places, since I got used to that kind of thing. But ever since I ran away from home…" I shrugged. It was different. I believe there's something better than dancing and dresses and make-up and men and all that.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change. Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" I chuckled. But then again, I'm afraid that we might not be able to come home to a mansion.

I'm afraid that when we go back, there's no mansion anymore.

Sebastian opened a door and then… "I can't find them either." Said a man, Chinese at that as he looked inside a jar. "Jeez, where do they put the tea leaves in this house?" said a woman clad in red; well everything about her was red.

She was standing next to a cabinet, looking for the said tea leaves. Wait, she looks familiar… I gasped. "Madame Red…" Oops, I hope I didn't catch their attention.

I looked at Ciel and Sebastian, who looked annoyed and surprised at the same time.

"Madame Red!? Lau!? Why are you here!?" Ciel shouted in anger, since the two people didn't seem to notice our presence. "Ah, he came back so quickly." She stated simply. I just noticed there was another man with them with long black hair. 'Must be her butler…' I thought.

"Oh, hey earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here." The Chinese man Lau had said.

"Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not visit you while I'm here?" Aw, but your niece is here too. Only she has grown and is currently working for her cousin. I missed seeing this red woman. I once again found myself smiling.

But sadly, you also won't recognize me. "We had no idea guests were coming. I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. We'll go prepare tea for you immediately."

Before following behind Sebastian, I heard Ciel mumble something like, "Of the people I didn't want to see, all of them came." I suppressed a laugh; was he really _that_ anti-social?

It was around ten-thirty I think, when we served them tea. "Today's tea is a Jackson's 'Earl Grey'." Sebastian said as he put down the food and all that. "It's the same kind of tea but yet the way you make it makes such a difference~" Aunt Red commented. True enough.

Told you, _too_ perfect.

"Grell, you should follow his example!" the said butler agreed shyly. Ah, so his name was Grell. He looks…nice. "Anyways, no matter what, every time I see you you're still so handsome. Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me!"

The Madame was rubbing Sebastian's…_butt_. My eyes widened at this. I wanted to roll on the floor right then and there and laugh to my heart's content. But I can't so instead, I just snickered. I'm so sorry Sebastian; your face just now was priceless.

Ciel faked a cough, catching her attention. "Ah, I'm sorry." She didn't look or sound sorry at all. Then, her eyes caught mine and she blinked. "And who might you be, young lady?" oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself.

"Pardon me for the late introduction. My name is Mia, the newly hired Phantomhive housekeeper." I curtsied after saying so. She nodded, "Have we met before? You look…familiar." I shook my head, lying. "Ah, I thought so. But you really look like someone."

Once again, Ciel faked a cough. Oh Ciel, can you stop that; I'm starting to think you really are sick. "Let's talk seriously now. I've heard the case about prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." I frowned, so _that's_ the reason why we had to go to London.

What a Queen we have.

"You mean, what's on the news nonstop lately? I know of it." Madame Red said. "However, what are you planning?" added Lau. "This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special—no I should say abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it."

"The murdered prostitute was named Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts with a painful death." Sebastian had added. "Ah, you mean 'Jack the Ripper'." I said and they nodded.

"I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London too." Ciel said, after sipping his tea and taking a bite from his cake. "The Queen's watchdogs have already been dispatched. But I'm not interested." Lau said.

"However… do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" he added, trying to scare my cousin. "…What do you mean?" Lau tilted his head, smiling all the time and never opening his eyes.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman." He slowly made his way towards my cousin. My sister instinct kicked in and I inched closer to Ciel.

"Will you… be scared? Earl of Phantomhive." Lau by now reached out to touch my cousin's precious face. I thought I saw Sebastian look at Ciel as if expecting some kind of answer… he looked stern.

"I came because I was worried about my fiancée. I don't to answer your pointless questions." Lau stood straight, removing his hand on Ciel's face. By the way, I don't know if what Ciel said was some kind of excuse but I don't know.

"Not bad. That look in your eyes is good." I smirked quite a bit. I feel proud of Ciel, harhar. I literally jaw dropped at the next scene though; Lau grabbed Ciel's hand suddenly looking happy as if nothing he had said was something serious, "Then come take a stroll with me!" what the fu—dge. Fudge.

"Wait a minute! Seriously! I rarely ever get the chance to have some afternoon tea with the earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go too! Lau, where is this crime scene?" Madame Red demanded with Grell trying to calm her down.

"Don't you know Madame? ... Well, don't ask me. I don't know the way either." They seem annoyed but I just… find it kind of funny. I don't know, it's the first time I met him but yeah. Whatever.

"You talk so arrogantly yet you don't even know where it is!?" Ciel started grumbling. "Calm down… I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene." Oh, now that's something. Way to go Ciel.

"It's bothersome to meddle in this case but I can find someone who works in this case." Ciel said and we were now off to some place I don't really know. I've never been to this place before.

"So… what is this place?" Lau said while Madame Red questioned her butler Grell. "Why are you familiar with this kind of place?!" the said butler raised his hands in a surrendering kind of way.

Well, the signage was '_Undertaker_'. The outside looked old and creepy, with coffins and stuff like that. You know, dead people things. I never thought Ciel would know someone like an Undertaker.

We entered the said '_shop_' with Ciel going in first and I going in last. "Are you there, Undertaker?" I looked around the place. It has this kind of eerie feeling that sends shivers down my spine. I had to look brave though; there's nothing a Midford should be afraid of.

Then, a weird cackle filled the place. "_**Hi-hi-hi~… I knew that you would come~…**_" then a creaking noise followed and there he was. The Undertaker. A man with long gray hair, a scar across his face and his bangs too long for us to see his eyes, was coming out from inside a freaking coffin.

"**_Welcome, Earl~ Do you want to see how it feels like to sleep in my custom-made coffin?~_**" he stepped out and the other three, Lau, Madame Red and Grell all had their jaws down. Especially Grell… though it was a bit exaggerated; he literally fell on his butt.

And Ciel was all serious saying, "I didn't come here to play today…" wow, Undertaker's nails are really long... so _fab_. He gently touched Ciel's face before saying, "**_You don't need to tell me~ I know why you came~ With just one look, I can tell what's on your mind~_**"

"You know something?" Ciel asked. "_**Please take a seat first~ I'll go make tea~**_" Uhm…so he's asking us to sit. On top of his coffins? Oh my.

A few minutes later he returned with beakers filled with 'tea' and a jar with dog treats. "_**You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper?~ Everyone's been scared because of the disturbance~ But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing~**_"

"So there was something like this, even before?" I mumbled a little too loudly. Shit. Undertaker looked at my direction. "_**My, my~ you have another interesting pet young earl~ Hi-hi-hi~**_" he walked towards me. "_**What's your name?~**_" I answered of course, as his long nails caressed my face and his other hand patting my head.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "You were saying, Undertaker?" the said creepy man looked at him with a knowing smirk while Sebastian just glared at him. Undertaker then went to grab a cookie and started munching on it.

"_**It's happened before~ a case where prostitutes were killed~**_" he offered some cookies to Ciel in which the latter refused. "_**In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too~ All the murdered prostitutes had something in common~**_" now this finally caught our attention.

"Something in common?" Undertaker hugged the jar and closed it. "**_Well~ Now I wonder what it is indeed~ is it bothering you?~_**"

Lau spoke, "I see, so that's how it is. How much money do you want for this information?" he asked Undertaker in which the said guy vigorously answered back. "How much money?! I don't want any of the Queen's money!"

His head spun around and his eyes fell on Ciel. "_**Now then, Earl~ I have one requirement~**_" he then started cackling…and drooling. "_**Show me a 'first rate laugh'~ If you do, no matter what you want to know I'll tell you!~**_"

"What a…crazy man." I managed to say, not even caring even if he heard me.

Ciel couldn't deny it either since he followed up one word to completely describe him, "_Weirdo_."

A 'first rate laugh'… the next things that'll happen really… is something I won't be able to forget in a while.

* * *

**A/N: And I am baaaack! [insert sniffs and sobs here] Yeah, I re-watched the ending of KuroII. Then I listened to Bird (by Yuya Matsushita ;D) and I ended up crying. I'm so sorry I had to share that. I feel emotional nowadays.**

**Tee-hee! About this chapter… Is it annoying that I put too much emphasis on Undertaker's lines? Well, I just wanted to add that 'spooky' feel to it. [insert Undertaker laugh here] Gotta admit, I felt excited when I was writing this chapter. And also the ones after it. Wheeeee! few more days 'til Christmas!**

**Catovia - Aw, glad that you like it. Haha, same here. Though I bully my sister sometimes...but if it's some other jerk, they'll have to face me. I'll be waiting then. :)**  
**Vidgealz C Valvatore - Um, if you check my profile I already said there that I don't do scheduling updates kind of things. If I want to update, I'll update. If not, then I'll find time for it. Sorry to disappoint you, though.**

**Anyway, I'm still waiting for yer questions… me-he-he-he-he. .**


	9. Chapter 8: First Rate Show

"If that's the case, then let me handle this!" Lau proclaimed proudly before stepping up, raising his arm. "The Sleeping Tiger of the Shanghai New Year's Party also referred to as my soul. This should satisfy you!"

We waited and then, "Do you like it?" I face-palmed. Was that it? Sigh. "It looks like he still won't talk, Lau…it can't be helped." Oh no, what are you up to now my dear Red aunt?

"Then I, Madame Red, a beauty of high society shall make my appearance now! If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us." She proclaimed proudly too, her 'number one fan' Grell, looking like he's swooning over her.

Wow. Never guessed my aunt would be _this_ crazy.

She cleared her throat then she started saying a _joke_, "So… because - turns in to -! So *** will also ***!" I tuned her out and covered Ciel's ears. He's too young to get his virgin ears all dirtied by Madame! "But - *** - *** -" she still continued on about that _joke_…more like gossip.

About…an hour has passed since then. The first two '_comedians'_ got their mouths taped up, thank goodness. Lau's was way too corny and Madame Red's was so… wrong. I shook my head and tried to forget hers.

"_**You're the only one left, Earl~**_" Undertaker said, intertwining his fingers. "**_I've helped you many times in the past~ Can't you be nice to me just this once?~_**" Oh no. I can't let Ciel get tortured by Undertaker. "_**If not you then…~**_" he stepped towards me and caressed my hair. "_**I would like her to show me a first rate laugh~ Hi-hi-hi~**_"

I sighed. "Then, I volunteer… I volunteer as tribute.*****" Undertaker grinned. "_**Earl~ This pet of yours is something~**_" Ciel and Sebastian were about to complain about it but I stopped them. But being called a pet… He's lucky I'm a lot more patient nowadays… I think.

"May I borrow your gloves, Madame? And I would like to ask all of you to step outside for a moment." I pulled on the gloves tight. "M-Mia…" Ciel sounded worried…no wait, doubtful.

"You must _not_ peek inside." I ordered them.

* * *

"Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion." I said simply as I opened the door for them. They were stunned to see Undertaker shaking, drooling and chuckling. "_**Come~… Continue~ Gu-fu~ whatever you want to know is fine~…**_" Ciel whispered to me, "What did you…do?" I just grinned at him. "Something I learned from the past four years…"

I thanked the Madame for the gloves and she wore them again. Pfft. We all sat on the coffins once again since it's time to get more serious.

"**_Actually, I've always thought… that there weren't enough 'guests'~ Gu-fu~_**" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. "Not enough?" The Undertaker agreed. "**_Internal organs, of course~ Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute?~_**" he paused, wiping…more like, caressing the replica of a human body.

"**_My hobby is to take out the organs for research~_**" Yuck. Eternal _disgust_-ion for me. We all looked at our beakers. '_Damn, never should've drank from this thing…_' I thought.

Maybe this is why I wasn't meant to be a doctor.

"**_That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore… because her womb… is _****gone**" I instinctively reached for my lower stomach. I honestly don't know why; I never dreamed of having children before but the thought of being killed, at the same time your womb being taken away…

It purely disgusts me. "What a cruel beast…" I murmured bitterly.

Undertaker explained that recently, these kinds of '_guests_' have been increasing rapidly. Their bodies dripping with blood have all made him busy nowadays. "Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian said.

"**_The butler understands well, I too feel this way~_**" Undertaker agreed with him. Undertaker then made a small demonstration as to how the murderer kills, using Ciel of course. "**_He should slit the throat first and proceed to cutting open the stomach~ it's easier to succeed this way~_**"

"A normal person couldn't possibly do that. Someone with experience…" I said, thinking of something, like doctors. "_**She's right~ you should've been able to figure that out too, Earl~**_" Undertaker took a step back away from Ciel, "**_Can you stop him?~ the '_****Notorious Noble****_' – Earl of Phantomhive~_**" what a title. I shook my head.

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." Ciel replied as Sebastian put his coat on him.

"I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all." I frowned. For him to be like this at such a young age…

I opened the shop's door for him. "Sorry for intruding, Undertaker."

* * *

"What do you think after hearing that?" Ciel asked us, Sebastian I mean in particular. "I've been thinking… the murderer should be an '_anatomical expert_' but also knows where the police are when they commit the crime." The said butler answered.

"Must be something or someone like a wicked doctor…?" I added, my brain's all mush right now. And I was totally ignored. "The culprit could be taking away the organs for some kind of ceremony." He added to his thought.

"What, they're members of some _'Black Magic Cult'_?" once again folks, nobody reacted. I better shut up then. "Then right now… where should we start from? It's '_the Season_' right now, there's so many people gathered at the capital!" Madame Red, do not fear for we are here.

I mean…well, Sebastian is.

They had a round of debates here and there, and finally decided that Sebastian would get a list of possible suspects, interrogate them and make a report about them. What the actual fu—

"As the earl of Phantomhive's butler, how could I not be able to accomplish such a small matter?" Ciel smirked as the '_perfect'_ butler opened the carriage doors. Oh, I bet you he's going to jump off the fast-moving carriage and… well I don't know anymore. He's just like that.

"Miss Mia, please do prepare tea after you arrive at the penthouse." He ordered and I gave a salute as a response. "As for you, Grell isn't it? Please drive the horse carriage back home safely."

"Then please excuse me if I leave now." He said as Ciel shooed him off. I know you guys know he's awesome and all that so he jumped off the carriage like I said he would, slamming the door in the process, leaving Lau, Madame Red and Grell all shocked.

Madame Red sighed, "Let's forget about Sebastian…" Ciel placed his chin on his palm, looking out the window. "Since my butler said he'd do it, he'll definitely do it. But he'll arrive home before us."

I nodded, "I agree. That's why I don't know why he still asked me to prepare tea after arriving home." Our aunt looked at us, "You have that much confidence in him…"

Ciel replied nonchalantly, "Of course. Because he never lies, he'll accomplish it."

"Well Madame, he is Sebastian after all." I added with a small smirk.

After some short while, Lau spoke. "I see. It must be because since a long time ago, he's always been by the earl's side. Never leaving the earl like a shadow; just like a shadow." I tilted my head to the side; if he had been by the Ciel's side since before… it means I should've at least see him before.

"Sebastian hasn't been serving me for two years yet, right?" Ciel asked. "Ah, is that so?" Pfft. There you go again, Lau. I shook my head and decided to take a nap. I'm guessing that Grell probably went the wrong way.

I sighed. At this rate, we'll be late.

* * *

As I opened the door for them, it was Sebastian we first saw. I wasn't surprised actually. "Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while." He said with a hand on his chest as he bowed. "Black tea has been prepared, today's dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle."

Ciel was already on his way to eat snacks but Madame Red suddenly yelled, "Hold on! How did you get back here!?" I followed Ciel to the snacks part but he was stopped since Sebastian had to answer the question.

"What? Didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first."

"By things, you mean… you already created a blacklist!?" Madame Red's so shocked her eyes are wide as saucers.

Then, Sebastian took at least three thick scrolls. "Investigating every noble's head physician took a rather long time." Yeah, pure _awesomeness_.

Madame Red put a hand on her waist, "Hold on Sebastian… how could you investigate the information of this many people…?" as she was saying this, Sebastian started stating names of people and alibis and all that from one scroll.

Ciel just chuckled as his butler continued. It took Sebastian few minutes to be able to finish _all _those. Madame Red's face was so shocked it was so priceless. "The aforementioned names are the results of my investigation. Currently, none of these people fit the conditions to be the murderer."

"Everyone, let us have tea then while we chat." Come on, we can't just stand here and 'marvel' at Sebastian's inhumanity. "How did you do it, Sebastian? Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on Her Majesty's secret service, right?" she seems so impressed.

That statement… sounds so familiar. It seems like I've heard it before.

Ah, French dude. The _rat_…

"No… I'm just one hell of a butler." He replied with a smile. Strange… It sounds funny to me. But well, he _is_ like from hell since he's got mad skills, he's hot and—oops. I didn't just think of that. I didn't just say that.

Well, I know you guys understand, right?

So everyone's having tea now, except for us servants. "To be '_a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy_', to '_have no alibi on the day before the incident_', followed with '_being connected to a secret society or black magic_', there is only one person who fits this criteria." Sebastian started discussing about the case.

"It would be the Viscount of Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber." My eyes widened. I know that guy... in fact; I danced with him numerous times before because he forced me to. I never even liked that guy. Sure he has the looks but… ugh.

"…But there is a rumor that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend." Oops, better listen attentively. I got lost in thought again.

"Viscount of Druitt, huh? Now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic quite recently…" Madame Red commented. "So he is suspected of carrying out some sort of ceremony during that '_secret party_'. And to use those prostitutes as altar sacrifices?" Lau speculated.

"At the 19th hour today, the Viscount will be hosting a party." Sebastian informed us. "Ah, I believe it would be best that tonight we go investigate since the seasonal period will be ending soon." I advised.

Ciel put down his fork, "Madame Red, because of this reason, can you think of something?" the said red aunt smirked and flipped her hair. "Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there and it'll be arranged." Hah! That's what I love about her.

She used to tell me advice when it came to men and myself and lots more… she and Ciel's mother are the best aunts I've had in my life. I'm glad she's still alive.

"No matter what, I must get into that 'secret party'." Ciel said. Madame Red stood up, "You will not be going in the name of Phantomhive, and so you must use this chance properly! There's only one chance!"

* * *

"Such grandness, it really is the last day of the social season." Madame Red got off the carriage, carrying a black fan with her.

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable!" Lau said.

"We're not here to play so don't let your guard down!" Ciel got down from the carriage, wearing a pink frilly dress, with a floral hat, and curly pigtails. He looks so adorable I can't even—

Yeah, Madame Red can't even stop herself from glomping him. "So cute! Really! Super cute!"

"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this!?" Ciel asked annoyingly. I got down the carriage myself. "Young master, it's not only you… why do I have to go to this party too!? And why do I have two roles!? It's so unfair…" I complained. Seriously, damn you Madame Red. And Ciel. And Lau. And Sebastian.

Basically, damn you all.

"Oh my, oh my, ladies should not shout so loudly!" Shut the hell up Sebastian. Just because you're enjoying this…I think.

_Back at the penthouse…_

Sebastian and Ciel were currently in another room, with such _noises_ we could hear. After having decided that we attend the party later, Madame Red had told us that we should disguise ourselves.

"Lau's role is to be my lover, Ciel is my niece from the countryside, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, Mia is Ciel's cousin and Sebastian's lover and Grell can be as he is."

Right now, I'm still annoyed by what she said. First of all, I had two roles. Second, I'm Sebastian's lover. Seriously… why!? Funny, since I really am Ciel's cousin anyway. Though Mey-rin would totally kill for the 'Sebastian's lover' part…but still. It feels awkward.

So, Madame Red's now is choosing a dress for me to wear later. "Hm, I think this would look good on you." She said as she grabbed something from the rack.

She asked me to wear that tube kind of dress. It was better than the pink one Elizabeth told me to wear before though.

In the inside, it was satin. The outside was made of white taffeta. The bodice had black vertical stripes; over it was black embroidery of birds and butterflies. The skirt had black and white chiffon fabric, making it look like they're feathers…or some kind of wings. Then, Madame Red gave me black gloves with white beads etched on the side.

I wore the dress, earning a nod and acknowledgement from her. "It most definitely suits you. Ah, imagining you and Sebastian as lovers… I can't say that you don't look good together." I suddenly blushed and as of the moment, I am completely speechless.

She gave a chuckle, "I knew it! You like Sebastian, don't you?" I shook my head with wide eyes. "No! I mean… I don't have those kinds of feelings of affection for him Madame Red…" Then, along with the dress, she gave me was a hair accessory.

It had large black and white feathers forming what looks like a nest to me. Then, a black rose was its centerpiece. I used it to clip the waterfall braid I did.

The Madame was of course, wearing red. Ha-ha, no shit. I went out of the room with her, seeing that everyone is now ready. "Mia as my lover doesn't seem like a bad idea. After all, she looks like one." He commented… I mean teased with a smirk and I glared at him in response. "Shut up Sebastian. I didn't sign up for this."

* * *

"So… why is my role as _'your niece'_?" Ciel questioned for I think…the nth time? The Madame laughed, "Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!"

"And for that reason you—?!" Ciel was cut off yet again by Madame Red. She whispered into her…I mean, _his_ ear, "I was just joking. To have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no?"

Then she explained that it's the best solution since if anyone sees a one-eyed young boy with a dashingly handsome butler would know that it was the 'Earl of Phantomhive'.

"Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight. And he likes girls so you're perfect!" Madame Red finished. "Did young master not say so before? To use '_any means necessary'_?" Ciel grumbled.

"Then what about me? Why was I even dragged into this as Young master's cousin and Sebastian's lover?" I pouted. If Ciel was the bait, then what was my purpose? It means I shouldn't be here then. It means I can go home and—

"Well, it depends on who catches the Viscount's attention first. If he likes the both of you then we hit the jackpot!" I frowned. What the hell happened to our aunt to think that way?! Sebastian smiled. Oh it was a fake one by the way.

"Then shall we go, my Lady?" he offered his hand to Ciel before we entered.

* * *

*** - Yay for Hunger Games :3**

**A/N: Whoo! Another update! I feel so motivated to write hahaha! It's a good thing my parents don't get mad at me anymore for it since I'm always stuck in my room.**

** Catovia – XD I love the way that question's so random. Anyway, the three of them already have answers for it. Lol. But sadly, it seems that the Q&A thing will be postponed. I guess I'd have to wait for next year since you're the only one with a question.**

**See you guys next chapter! :B**


	10. Chapter 9: Sickening Viscount

"Then, first of all we'll look for the Viscount…" I told them. "The Viscount is a good man and because of this I am so fired up!" Madame Red said, as if this wasn't some sort of '_mission_'.

I heard Ciel complain about all the things he was wearing, "It's terrible. It's heavy, this dress. It's painful, my feet. I want to go back." I chuckled. "Feel the pain of being a lady, Ciel."

"I really don't want my fiancée to see me like this." He ignored me… damn brat. "Wow! What a pretty dress!" oh no. Did I just hear Elizabeth?

"That head-piece is so exquisite!" and another one. "Not good… I think I'm starting to hear things." I gulped and the three of us looked back and saw Elizabeth.

"There's a lot of pretty dresses! SO _CUTE_~!" Shit, we're doomed if she finds out about this. "Calm down, Ciel. And be quiet…" I told him since his starting to panic.

"Let's go this way first…" Sebastian started to lead us away from my sister but then; she saw Ciel's cute pink dress. Damn it, why make him wear something so cute!? "Ah! That dress that kid is wearing is so cute! And that dress too, of that lady, it's so breathtaking!" Oh barnacles, not mine too. Ugh, Elizabeth, I would appreciate it if you could shut up and go home now. Where on earth is mother?

And no, please do not chase us.

"This way, my lady." Sebastian started dragging Ciel as I followed suit. "Hm? Where did that child go?" phew. Right now, we're hiding behind a table with an enormous cake. It looks delicious I want to poke my finger but—

"Why is that person here? Anyway, let's go to where the ladies are…" from a distance, we could see our aunt sitting on a grand chair with men surrounding her, all the while Lau was fanning her. I shuddered.

"Strange… since Elizabeth is here… it's totally unexpected." This is totally wrong. Was this night cursed?

"Regardless of the disguise, if we meet…"

"You'll be found out. If the Viscount discovers you, neither you nor Mia will be able to investigate." Sebastian filled in. Thank you Captain Obvious!

"If people find out I'm dressed like this, it'll be the ultimate humiliation for the Phantomhive family!" Ciel gripped on the tablecloth. I sighed. "If it comes to that… I'd rather die. Anyway, we cannot—"

"Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight! His light golden hair is like gold thread!" the women's voices caught our attention. I frowned. I never liked those kinds of ladies. Swooning over some viscount…

"It's been a while since I've seen that guy…" I mumbled. "You two have met before?" Sebastian questioned. "Yes. I even shared a dance or two with him in a party before. It was dreadful."

"That aside… I'm going over to greet him!" Ciel said, standing up. "I'm coming with you." Sebastian gave one last advice to Ciel, "If there's a man beside you, he'll have his guard up so I'll stay here and wait. Please act like a lady and follow Mia's steps."

We were getting closer to the bitch, I mean viscount when my bratty sister suddenly squealed in delight at the sight of us. "Damn it…of all times why now?!" from the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the Viscount look at us.

"Over here, my lady." Sebastian once again, dragged Ciel…and now me too, away from Elizabeth. He called some random servant and told him, "Please give a glass of lemonade to that lady."

We made our way outside into the balcony. "That was dangerous… Why am I the only one in this mess?" oh hell no my dear cousin. "Hey, you're not the only bait here." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Suddenly, music started to play inside.

"Dancers are swarming the hall… I can't approach the Viscount this way." I scratched the back of my head. "Guess there's nothing we can do now but dance. Still remember what Sebastian and I taught you?"

"Are you saying that I should dance in public with you?! With a _butler_!?" I face-palmed. Was that really necessary now?

"Have you forgotten? At the present I am your 'home tutor' and this status allows me to dance with My Lady for today only. And don't worry, you and Mia will take turns." Damn, thought I was free from the dancing part.

After a few minutes, Ciel looked tired so it was my turn to dance with Sebastian. From a distance, I could see that Ciel was panting as he hid from Elizabeth. I chuckled, "Ciel really has no stamina. And panting like a horse is really unladylike."

"Amelia." Wow, first time he calls me by my full first name. What's up with him? "Since when did you call me by that name?" whoops, and turn and quicker steps and—

"Just now." I rolled my eyes at his answer. "You look more elegant wearing this than what you wore…_before_. And, you were saying you've had a dance or two with the Viscount before?" Oh, he's complimenting and interrogating me? Awww.

"Well, there is a difference between a young girl's and an adult woman's style. It's also been a while since I've worn something elegant." I paused, reminiscing my past.

"Yes… I believe it was during the social season too. I had to attend because my fiancé's… _friend _was going to escort me. Well, the Viscount was there so it was normal that we had shared a dance or two." Shit, I stammered with the friend part.

It was actually _my_ fiancé though.

That bastard.

Anyway, I won't be talking of that now, since the music finally ended. I can't believe it took me that long to tell Sebastian about it. "I'll go get some water for the both of you." As Sebastian was making his move to leave, we heard someone clapping.

"Quite fascinating. Such lovely dancers just like a robin and a dove, these ladies." Heh, he's still the same old jerk like my fiancé, always making the first move. Wait, am I being too bitter right now? No? Good.

Sebastian told us he'd get refreshments. Okay, time to act like a lady. "Um, we're happy to have your praise." Ciel said. Yes, do the talking. Do it!

He laced his arm around my waist as he kissed the top of Ciel's palm. "Who did you two come with my dear robin and dove?" Oh, so he still loves calling ladies with animals, huh? I stopped myself from punching him right in the face. '_This womanizer_…'

"We came with our Auntie Angelina." I answered this time. "Is that so? Then are the both of you enjoying yourselves?" well, I was until you started pulling me closer to you.

Damn it. Ciel, you should also face this horror! You should suffer with me! "This ball is wonderful, my cousin and I are impressed. However, my cousin here have always wanted to speak with you Viscount…" I whispered into his ear, a little seductively.

Though this totally sickens me already.

"I'm already tired of all this dancing and dining…" yes, that's it Ciel. "I wish we could do something more…pleasurable." I added. Aleister chuckled at our responses. "Ah, my robin, my dove… such stubborn ones you are."

I felt his fingers tiptoe their way down to my hips and I saw him do it to Ciel too. I could totally read his mind right now as he is trying to endure all this. Poor kid.

I rested my head on he Viscount's shoulder and looked at him with fake desire, "Ah, then is the Viscount knowledgeable? Of these pleasurable things…" I wanted to spit all the things I'm saying right now.

"Why of course! If it's you, then your cries would be so sweet my dear birds…" So gross. I can see it in Ciel's face. We both had the same thought, something along the lines of '…after everything's finished, we are so going to take care of this guy! Beat him to a pulp and all that.'

Shit, we should really hurry things here. The song's going to end…sooner or later. "What is this pleasurable thing?" Ciel asked. From a distance, we could see Elizabeth looking at us adoringly…especially at Ciel since his is the cuter one.

"You wish to know?" Oh hell no we don't. "Yes, I would love to know about it." I answered back. He looked at me, "But for your dear cousin, it may still be a little too early!"

"I am already a lady!" Yes, keep up that fake enthusiasm, Ciel. Mia will give you a cookie for it. Viscount turned his face to me again, and it was a little too close for comfort. "Can you not tell Madame Red?" oh no, the song's officially ended and we're about to be officially humiliated.

"Why, of course Viscount. Anything for you…" oh cheesecakes, Elizabeth's on her way here. Sebastian…please. Wherever you are right now, I hope you'll do something. "My robin, you seem to have been troubled by something since a while ago?"

Yeah, you're the trouble here. Ciel shook his head, "Ah, no…" just a few more steps 'til Elizabeth gets near us.

Then suddenly, what I hoped for happened. Sebastian saves the day! No wait, that was overstated. Like, he dropped from somewhere with a cupboard with him.

Superhuman alert.

He caught everyone's attention and the cupboard totally covered the three of us. "The ball is at its peak, so at this time may all the gentlemen and ladies watch this magic performance I shall do with this cupboard!"

Magic? "That gentleman, can you assist me?" Look, it's Lau everybody! He forced Lau into this! Time to rejoice. Nah, I'm sorry just trying to be funny here. "I don't remember having arranged a performance…" Aleister murmured, confused of what's going on.

"I've seen shows like this countless times already, Viscount… so please…" I was literally begging now. Yuck. "I agree, I'm tired of seeing this Viscount. So… _ne_?" Wait, Ciel what are you '_ne_'-ing about? I better not laugh at that though. I must thank you for giving me something to use as _blackmail_.

"Ah really, I understand my dear birds…" is it just me or is Ciel having goosebumps. Pfft! This is gold. Yes, I mentally slapped myself. '_Focus_, Mia…' the Viscount opened a door, covered by a big curtain and told us to go in.

By this time, we were behind the doors already and we could hear the cheers of people in the hall. "They seem to be lively…" I said. "The place we'll be going to will be even happier than that." I don't like the way his face looks and how he said that.

He pushed open a door and as he did, I suddenly became nervous. 'Something's wrong here…' I thought. "How fragrant…" Ciel said. The room had such a sweet smell it made me dizzy and…

Shit. Not this kind of thing again.

We have to get out of this room…but it's too late. Ciel already fainted, sliding down the door. "What is…this…" The last thing I saw was his wicked smile as he said, "That's right… this is a good place, my robin and dove…"

* * *

"I said my organs are coming out!" _Ciel screamed from inside the room. I suddenly laughed at his reaction, not minding the looks given to me by the others. I've worn corsets since forever so it's impossible that his organs would pop out. And the noises he and Sebastian made… teethe, I know you guys know what I mean._

Then, I flickered my eyes open. I could feel that Ciel is somewhere near, but not beside me. It's so damn dark too. Where did that bastard bring us anyway?

He had us blindfolded and tied up…in a freaking cage. I can imagine Ciel thinking that he's wearing a corset and worse, he's tied up too.

Then I heard _his _voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, please soften down. Next are the items that everyone has been anticipating for. Please look at them carefully." Then, I heard the sound of fabric falling down from the cage I was in.

Then, gasps were heard through the room. "You may choose one from them, or have them together. You may choose to keep her in the cage, or you could play with her as much as you wish, or use her in a ceremony." He paused; thinking of some other things the other people could do to us.

"Or parts of her could be sold according to what the customer prefers…" he finished. Where is your humanity!?

"These are hard to get items! This one, her eyes are bright and beautiful, the color of the sea. And the other one with her, having yet with the deep contrasting color of the darkest ends of the forest…"

Then, someone started removing our blindfolds. I turned my head to the side and saw Ciel. He was a bit far from me so I couldn't call him. I tried to remove the ropes but I felt something sharp pointing to my neck.

Oh, it's a freaking knife. Rejoice! "Now I will proceed to show everyone! The starting bid is 1000! So who else wishes to make a bid?" hands were raised, as they made noises. I frowned. It really was him, the one behind the killing of prostitutes and the selling of their organs in underground auctions.

No wonder he and my ex-fiancé got along well together.

"Sebastian… we're here…" I heard Ciel say.

Then all of a sudden, the lights went out and everyone started to panic.

* * *

**A/N: Ha-ha! New update! *throws confetti at everyone* Sorry if I didn't put in the whole of the corset scene. :B since it's in Amelia's POV, it's kinda wrong if she's with Sebastian and Ciel in the room…watching them…and all that. You guys understand, yes you do. *pats all your heads* **

** Catovia - Haha, true. If only I announced it a bit earlier… well, it's okay. It's not the end of the world so… *party-party* Nah, jk. Aw, Amelia says thank you XD It's funny I'm trying to make Mia be like me at the same time having the aspects of being a ****_proper_**** lady. So expect more sarcastic remarks from now on. Gu-fu~ Yes, I think this whole week, I'll be doing nothing but update and update since when Christmas break's over, it will be a hard time for me already. *gets all gloomy since she's still lazy and there's like two weeks left of the break***

**I will ****_try_**** to finish this arc by the end of this week. Ho-ho~ I read one chapter of a SebbyOC fic. I loved reading…well after doing so, I just feel like a potato. even though I already finished reading that fic, it's still so awesome that now I feel discouraged. But no. For the sake of my happiness I will do this! Bye-bye! :B**


	11. Chapter 10: Last Message

It was after a few minutes that people's screams of fear, pain and agony filled the underground room that was once filled with darkness that the lights flickered on once again.

Then, Sebastian was there.

"Apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You really are…" Sebastian started walking down from the top of the staircase.

"You thought if I'd come to your bidding, you could be so careless?"

"As long as I have this contract, you will come no matter where you are, correct?" wow, harsh contract you have there. I wonder if Tanaka ever experienced that before with Uncle Vincent.

I thought I saw Sebastian smirk, "Of course… I will follow you wherever you go...until the very end." Creepy. I know he's the butler but…the privacy? The freaking privacy of my dear cousin…

By that time, Ciel was free and he was walking out of the enormous birdcage. I don't know how Sebastian did it but he was able to deform it. Did he have super strength like Finny too?

"Even if I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell." I narrowed my eyes at him as he did the same thing with the cage I was in.

"Only you cannot lie to me…" Ciel said in what seems to be a total fact for the both of them.

"Yes, my Master. Now, as for you Miss Mia…" He whispered a small sermon to me, "You were already with the Young Master, and you know about the Viscount…yet you couldn't protect him in the end?" I glared at him as he removed the ropes on both my legs and feet.

I didn't get why I had ropes on my feet too while Ciel doesn't. And I therefore conclude that Sebastian also has superhuman strength that he has learned to control in the past.

"Hey, I never knew he used sleeping potions…or something of that sort. I wasn't that close to him, Sebastian." I said as he helped me get up from inside the cage.

I moved next to Ciel's side, "I've already called the police. They should be getting here soon." I walked over to where the Viscount was. I wanted to wake him up an ask him a few questions…but…

"Then we should not dwell in this place any longer. Even if we stayed, those dogs at the Scotland Yard would give us a hard time." Ciel commanded, putting a hand on her—his waist I mean…

It seems that Sebastian couldn't hold his laugh in and gave a short sinister laugh. "Your current state… you are even more like… 'My Lady'." He said with his knuckles pressed under his chin.

Ciel absolutely blushed at this and I can't help but squeal childishly. I suddenly found myself laughing too, "I'm sorry Ciel…it's just that…Sebastian's correct. Forgive me…" I calmed myself down.

This is unforgivable behavior in front of men.

Well, that was what mother would say.

"Anyhow… the incident of Jack the Ripper has been solved." Then we heard the sound and voices signaling us that the police are here.

Sebastian removed his glasses and carried Ciel and I up, "Then, we shall leave." He ran and jumped on top of roofs. Elizabeth almost caught us too.

"By the way…Sebastian… why did you wear the glasses anyway?" and he answered me with a chuckle. Yes, as if a chuckle totally answered my question.

_The next day…_"What is the meaning of this?! The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" Ciel shouted, full of doubt and shock. I looked over and read the headline of newspaper.

'_**Jack the Ripper Returns!**__ Victim: Annie Shepherman. Another prostitute sacrificed._' So…it wasn't the Viscount after all. Then all that 'hard _work_' Ciel and I have gone through… was meaningless.

"I have to come up with something again. We have to narrow it down." He said, standing up from his seat. "Sebastian, organize the list."

It was already night, and it was raining hard too. With thunder and lightning… "There are 4.5 million people in London alone. During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements, the pool of people increases more." He said as he sighed exasperatedly.

I was sitting across Ciel, reading names and profiles of people, with a few I somehow recognize. This is a tiring job. I sighed; putting down another pile of papers I just finished analyzing.

"You're still working?" I need not to look back since I obviously know who it was anyway. "Sometimes you don't have to work so hard. Want to relax a bit and play this?" she held a chessboard with her and walked closer.

I stood up from my seat, carrying the pile of papers I have to read. "International chess huh? It brings back memories…" Ciel said. "Is that so? Because you were coming, I got this out from the attic." She then pushed away the papers I neatly placed on the table.

If I weren't a servant right now, I would've yelled at her. Especially, if it were some random homework my tutors would give me. I just sighed and continued reading, all the while listening in on their conversation.

"Come, take a break! Take a break! Grell, please prepare some tea." The said butler did what he was told. "It's already late so I've prepared herb tea made from wild roses."

Oh, nice. Speaking of herb tea… I miss Tanaka! "THIS TASTES BAD!" wow, calm down Madame. "Why is herbal tea salty!? And you call yourself a butler!?" Ouch, hard. That ought to leave a mark on poor Grell's butler heart.

Grell's apologies filled my ears, "That butler of yours… whether he's capable or just a workaholic…" Auntie started to change the topic, forgetting about the salty herb tea made by her butler.

"This is nothing." Ciel said as he moved a chess piece.

"Since he's so capable, you should just make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead." Madame Red suggested, making a move of her own.

"It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it. If I won using a free moving piece, that would not be to my credit." Oh, so we're all chess pieces to him huh? I wonder if that ever hurts Sebastian's feelings.

"That is my '_power_' and '_hands and legs_'. Sebastian is merely one of my pieces." He paused then smirked, "The one who gives the order will always be the master. Without my command, he will not make a move."

Hm, true. Yes, continue. "But the difference between Sebastian and chess pieces is that… he can singlehandedly take down all the other 'knights'. Just like that." Using his horse, he knocked down the Madame's bishop as a complete demonstration.

"Doing that is against the rules!" Madame Red complained. "That's right, _if_ this was a game of international chess." He smirked.

"Unfortunately, in reality there is no situation where one can win merely by following the rules." I yawned but tried to stay awake. I finished another pile of papers then continued on to picking up the ones Madame Red tossed off the table.

"In order to maintain the balance in this game, I too must break the rules, no? If we, in England were to be less attentive, we would be finished."

Madame Red's face softened, "You should…apart from being the watchdog of the underworld society, have another way of living. Sister…your mother would have wanted that too." I frowned. That's what I've always wanted to tell Ciel but I don't know him that well anymore.

He wasn't the same as before. Well, even I changed in the past four years.

"You want to take revenge for my murdered sister?" Madame Red asked him, telling him that even the late Auntie Rachel wouldn't want him to do it; that she wouldn't have wanted him to be like this.

"I never thought of taking revenge. Even if I did, the dead would not come back. Whether it be avenge or take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just pretty words and merely a show of selfishness." Ciel has a point. I thought he was just doing this because it was his duty.

But there was something even more to that. What a stupid woman I am.

"I did not do this for the name of the Phantomhive family! I did it for myself! I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family experience the same level of humiliation and suffering I did." I frowned. Whoever thought of doing this to the Phantomhive's is a total psycho.

Scarring my cute young cousin for life and all that.

"_Checkmate_." Awesome, Madame Red lost a total of forty-six games. Well, Ciel was always good at chess. Heh, to be honest he also beat me a few games in the past…

Madame Red reminisced about the long ago, back to when Ciel was just a newborn. "You were so small and cute, I felt that I had to protect you." She added. "I treat you as if you were my own sun even though I've never had children. And so, I want you to leave this society."

"I am here because this is what I wish and what I choose. And so, I won't regret anything and neither will I rely on anyone." Ciel got up and kissed Madame Red's cheek. "It's time for me to retire. I had a happy time playing with you Madame Red. Good night."

Ciel headed towards the door, and in came Grell with 'tea'. He looked confused at the leaving Ciel. Aw, all the effort in making that tea…wasted.

"Why must that child bear that kind of pain and coldness at such a young age…" Madame Red seems so sad for Ciel. "Master is the type of person who will work tirelessly towards something once he has made his mind up. Even if the path he chooses is long and dark or cold and merciless." Yikes, brave kid. Wait, that makes two cookies for you.

"And that is why I will remain beside young master to serve him."

Then, auntie asked a favor from Sebastian that he should never leave Ciel's side, that he should never let Ciel get lost and lose his way. Sebastian responded by kneeling down, with a hand on his chest saying he would definitely do it and protect Ciel.

"What a pitiful night… as though there will be a storm…" Lau said with a small smirk, as thunder and lightning cracked through the darkness outside.

I was tasked to send them off, as Sebastian had ordered me to do. Madame Red gave me one goodnight message that I never knew would be the final message she would give me.

"And as for you Mia, please become Ciel's mother-figure. Treat him as if he's your son or younger brother even… Oh, have I ever told you that you are a beautiful young lady? Your face reminds me of a niece I once loved as if she were my own daughter." I had to stop myself from crying right in front of her and tell the truth.

I pushed back the tears threatening to form in my eyes and smiled. "Yes I will, I will most definitely do that Madame. Thank you and good night. Please have a safe trip home." I closed the door behind me and went to my room. Sebastian said he didn't need me in Ciel's room anymore for I might be tired and all that.

But… I feel nervous. I'm always like this whenever I feel that there's something wrong going to happen. And I can't just leave it as it is.

I sneakily went out my room and listened in on their conversation since the door was wide open. I heard the falling of a thousand papers, thrown by their holder. '_What on earth… the effort in doing that list…Sebastian…_'

"One of your orders is for me to be your '_chess piece'_, to become your '_sword_'…" I heard him say to Ciel. Is he mocking him?

"Come, make your checkmate… My Lord."

What? They already know whom Jack the Ripper is? This is it, I must follow them. I know I shouldn't 3but I feel there's something really wrong with what they're going to do.

I rushed back to my room to get changed. "It's showtime…"

* * *

The following events would mean that this is going to be an up and down journey for me.

The clothes I wore, well, you really can't tell if it's me. Heh, good thing I'm an expert when it comes to this. Yeah, who disguised herself as a man through all these years? I did!

"If we stand here on guard, that guy will really come right?" Ciel asked Sebastian. I stopped at a certain distance where I couldn't be seen, heard or anything of that sort.

"So the murderer's next target is Maria Gale, who lives in that room?" Ciel and Sebastian started talking. Huh. The girl's name seems so familiar… I know I heard that name already. I just don't know when, where and why.

"Yes, I've told you many times I haven't got it wrong."

"It's true that apart from their missing internal organs, they also have '_something in common_'." Damn it, why did you guys not tell me what that 'something in common' is. I frowned. I really hate it when people keep secrets from me.

Not that I'm nosy but I'm already involved in this.

"However… must that person really need to go out killing people?" I wonder whom.

Ciel yelled at Sebastian who was currently cuddling a cat. Yes! I finally found it! Sebastian's weakness! Or…is it?

He looks so cute with that cat and—

_Slap_. No, I must focus. A murderer is coming and Ciel and Sebastian might get in danger so I must be ready. But Sebastian's face was so priceless! He looks so adorable—

A loud piercing scream got me back from daydreaming. "Shit."

"Wha-? But no one went inside… let's go!" Ciel said, confused. I immediately ran to where they were just hiding, after they made a move of going into the prostitute's room. I shouldn't get carried away…though I'm itching to rush to where they are now. I want to find out who this merciless monster is.

But believe me, the thing I saw next was totally absurd.

I guess…that curiosity really does kill the cat.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! *throws Undertaker's biscuits to everyone* I was supposed to put this up last night, but I was too busy. Aaaaand there were a lot of food….delicious food… **

**Guest and GosaJane - Thank you! Because of that, Sebastian loves you too. :B**

**Next chapter's coming soon~ Adieu!**


	12. Chapter 11: Shocking Truths

"Don't look!" Sebastian said, covering my cousin's wide eyes as he opened the door.

"Ah… ah…nng…nng—!" Ciel couldn't hold it in. He puked right then and there. '_Just wait for a few more minutes, Mia… don't rush yourself._' I told myself as the sister-instinct kicked in.

"That was rather over the top, it's all over the floor…_'Jack the Ripper'_." Sebastian said, his hands still around Ciel. How is he able to talk like that, when a freaking murderer's right in front of him? Badass.

"…No. Grell Sutcliffe." What the actual fu— Innocent-looking-completely-useles-and-a-total-hindrance-butler Grell is…the murderer? The said _butler_ stepped out from the dark room, filled with blood on almost every part of his body.

"N-no…this is… I heard cries and when I got here already…" he was still trying to make an excuse, in which was a futile attempt. Did Auntie even know about this?

"Already what? We were always right outside the only route. Just how did you manage to get into the same room as the deceased?" Grell kept silent.

"Isn't it enough? Mr. Grell… No, even _'Grell Sutcliffe'_ must be a fake right? Please stop the act, '_Mr. Grell'_." What is Sebastian saying? Does it mean that even his name's not real? Was he really a murderer? How did he know? Did Auntie not even…know?

That explains why he couldn't even make something as simple as an herbal tea.

"Didn't you act so convincingly?" Sebastian asked, continuously mocking the murderer.

Suddenly, Grell's eyes and teeth changed. His teeth looked like those of a shark's. Grell removed his glasses, the bow he used to tie his hair, put on fake lashes and let out a small comb.

As he combed his lovely long black hair, it slowly turned into red. At first, I felt jealous of how long and straight it was. Wait; is he a he or a she?

"I'm an actress~ And a top rate one at that! But, aren't you the same '_Sebastian'_?" Grell said, bringing out a pair of new glasses that obviously were more fab than what he usually wore. "This is the name young master gave me. I am '_Sebastian'_ at the present." My eyes widened. So his name…isn't real too?

Just what is going on here? Don't tell me Sebastian's like…him…her…_it_.

"Oh, the role of a faithful dog! Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is also rather nice~ then, allow me to reintroduce myself, Sebastian…no," Grell paused, talking in a rather exaggerated manner.

"**Sebas-chan~** I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliffe! We're both butlers so, hello~" he blew a kiss towards Sebastian which the latter obviously disliked. Damn it, Sebastian's appeal…made Grell all gay for him.

But I got to admit Grell looks so fab now. He should've been a girl instead.

"It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler, so I was very surprised at first!" Wait. Hold that thought. What? D-demon? My eyes widened hearing the word.

'_He's a…demon? Is he really? B-but…_' My brain's all mush. I couldn't take in everything they were saying. It's all a big shock for me, coming all really fast. I don't know if I should believe or not. Did Ciel know? Well, he obviously does, I guess. But—

Another thing that caught my interest was Sebastian saying, "You, who should've stayed neutral between god and humans… death god." That's it. This shit is crazy talk.

I stepped out from where I was hiding, and slowly walked towards them. I didn't realize I was shaking though. I don't know if it was because of the cold or of fear. Maybe it was both.

And at the same time, the Madame was there too. "My calculations were wrong… who would've thought the person to uncover Grell's real identity would be someone by your side, Ciel?"

"From the very beginning, your name was in the list of suspects—!" Ciel and I said together, however I continued what I was going to say anyway. I could see that their eyes widened for about an inch or so, when I magically appeared. "However, Madame Red your alibi was really quite perfect."

"Mia… how long have you been… listening?" Sebastian asked, rather shocked more than anyone else and I looked at him with dead, cold eyes.

"A while. The three of us got some talking to do later." I told him seriously, averting my eyes from him and focused on the murderers in front of us.

"How terrible, Ciel, Dorothea. You two would suspect one of your own?" now it was my turn to be shocked. "H-how did you—" Ciel cut off my question. Brat.

"As long as there is a possibility, I don't care whether that person is a blood relative or a friend. In the list of suspects, any '_human'_ couldn't have done it. The same goes for you of course." But still…seriously, how did Auntie find out? I tuned Ciel out since he went on discussing about how they concluded that they were '_Jack the Ripper'_.

"The only name on this list was Maria Gale. I thought if I waited, she would appear. However I…couldn't save her." Ciel frowned, look of dismay evident on his face.

"How unfortunate, Sebastian, my cute little nephew, my sister's son… if you hadn't discovered this we could've still played chess together…and you too, Dorothea, we could've at least went shopping or have fun at parties…However…" Auntie clenched her fists, pausing in her sentence.

I don't like where this is going.

"I'm not going to go easy on you anymore!" she screamed angrily, then Grell started charging towards Ciel. I pulled my cousin away as Sebastian blocked the chainsaw Grell held.

"In order to capture souls, all death gods have their own tool. Its name is 'Death God's Scythe'." In books I've read before, '_death scythes_' looked like normal scythes. Why is hers…his…its? Ugh, whatever! Uhm, yeah, different? Shouldn't it be called death chainsaw instead?

"I've only seen this sort of thing for the first time… The death god's scythe is really a troublesome thing…" Sebastian commented, putting an arm in front of Ciel and I protectively.

"You call that a scythe? That's a freaking chainsaw." I said as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's because this one I'm using was specially made to order! This death scythe I'm using will play a duet with the soul's last moments! Of course I guarantee it's first-rate!" he proclaimed proudly. Yeah, smuggled?

"I never knew or even the least, expected that this is all real…" I sighed, shaking my head, tuning Grell out again. I'm starting to dislike the way _it's_ talking. I earned a glance from Sebastian though.

"I really want to do some vigorous exercise with you~" Woah. Wait, what? I shivered, not because of the cold rain but because of Grell. Seriously. All fear gone. The thing that's left was just pure, ultimate disgust-ion.

"Can you not say such revolting things? And I'm working too..." then, Grell flailed his arms around, totally fan-girling over the butler.

"That's why I love using fresh blood to do make-up for those ugly women. The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?" total psycho alert.

"… I want you to make you use that beautiful wild rose color, and tear your body up to its deepest core, **Sebas-chan~**" Ugh, stop it with the nickname. Though I should thank Grell, I found a way to annoy Sebastian! Heh. But yeah, Sebastian went on about the details or duties of a Death god and a butler.

"To violate these two principles makes me want to throw up." Sebastian's pissed. Obviously pissed. Well, so am I actually.

"And you still call yourself a butler?" Oh. Nice move.

"Even though I'm like this, I'm still the butler of **_DEATH~!_**" then, he struck a pose. Oh yeah, never thought I'd see a freaking death god that is so freaking crazy.

Describe my world? Crazy. I'm right, aren't I?

Ciel started removing his eye patch, not afraid to show it to Madame Red and Grell, "In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name, I command you! Capture them!" then his beautiful right eye glowed a nice shade of purple.

There in his eye rested a symbol, a star inside a circle kind of thing. It looked kind of familiar… like I've seen it in some old book.

Well, whatever. Like I said, the three of us will talk later.

Ciel ordered Sebastian in which the butler, pulling his gloves tight with his teeth.

"Yes, my Lord."

Then, Sebastian started unbuttoning his coat and covered Ciel with it. "So that your body won't become so cold. When we return to the mansion, I'll prepare some hot milk for you! I'll add honey or brandy to sweeten it." He said with a smile on his face.

I honestly don't know how a d-d-…demon… is able to do that. I always imagined them to be in Hell, just there, looking and acting like evil monsters, feasting on poor, unfortunate, sinful souls down there.

"Mia, why did you follow us anyway?" Ciel asked, rather annoyed. "Let's discuss about that later. Right now, we've got some murderers to take care of."

"Oya~ don't think I'll let you three go so easily! Lately I've only been encountering unsophisticated prey. My scythe and I are unsatisfied…" we watched Grell as he jumped a few feet into the air.

"Ah, yes even you… What was it? Mia? You're the first woman I have ever seen that is so ugly. Not even wearing make-up or any shade of red." _It_ told me, as he landed the chainsaw, destroying the brick road, between Ciel and I and Sebastian. I pulled Ciel again, away from danger, using myself as his shield.

But oh, no he didn't. He… _It_ did _not_ just insult _me_. "Excuse me? What did you say? Just tell me if you're jealous so I'll stop being pretty." I flipped my hair, not caring if it's a death god talking to me and thus, I owned a flick on the forehead by Ciel.

"Hm~? I'll deal with you later you bitch! But right now, let us play a wonderful hide and seek, Sebas-chan~" oh I am not a freaking dog for your information.

Grell and Sebastian had a fight of death as Ciel and I just watched. Sebastian was able to knock a lamppost down, using it as a weapon. Grell hurled the chainsaw at him whilst Sebastian blocked it with the said post. However, things aren't turning out that good.

"This is the real beginning of the show! If you get struck by my god's scythe, that lamppost you have in your hands would be no different from a tree branch!" the chainsaw cut through the lamppost, making a small slash on Sebastian's right arm.

I can't believe it. To withstand such _thing_ he… really is…a demon. I gasped at the sight of his blood spluttering on the walls. '_Well, I think it's better if I start getting used to _this_._' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, not just blood came out from his arm, but also something like films. They were never-ending though, surrounding Sebastian and all that. "What on earth is that?" I said as images of the past came flashing through our eyes.

"That was the power of the death gods, '_Cinematic Record_'. It's filled with dramatic pain, isn't it?" Grell unintentionally answered my question, seems that he would eventually tell us what were those anyway.

Grell went on about the _'Cinematic Records_', explaining to us what its purpose is blah-blah-blah. "We will use our scythe to sever the link between his memories and soul, and this is how we '_end_' his life." It finished, with a small curtsy.

"I think that is just a terrible interest. And this sort of spying activity… is really the worst." Sebastian said, pure hate in his tone.

"No, no! This is work! But… a good man's past makes people curious!" the chainsaw's getting on my nerves though. It's too damn noisy. Hmp. Like owner like scythe. Sheesh.

Grell suddenly was behind Sebastian and there they go again, fighting, killing each other. But, Grell's on the upper hand though.

In the red corner— Nah, just kidding, I won't be doing that.

"But if he's a bad man, then it makes me want to see more!"

As of right now folks, Sebastian is cornered up on the wall, using his two hands to stop the freaking chainsaw. "Once struck by the 'god's scythe', regardless of memories, soul, or space…" Grell paused, as his scythe slowly inched closer to Sebastian's arm.

"Even if it's a demon, it'll be sliced!"

"Why?" Ciel's question caught my attention. Oh right. There's still Auntie there. Guess I got carried away from watching them.

"Why? You're asking me now, how do you expect me to answer? You and I have become '_guard dog_' and '_sinner_'." My heart started to race. Uh-oh, something bad is coming.

"If you weren't a guard dog of this place and became the hunted one instead, then there would only be one path for you!" Auntie then, brandishes a knife towards Ciel.

I quickly pushed Ciel away, causing him to land on his butt. Sadly, I was too late to avoid the knife. She stabbed me, the knife hitting my stomach as I yelped in pain, falling to the ground. "D-damn it…!"

"Now look at what you've done, Thea. Don't blame me if you die here." Auntie said as I tried to stop the blood from flowing.

"But Madame! As a doctor, why did you have to murder people?" Ciel had asked her. "Even if I told little brats like you, you wouldn't understand!" she dashed towards Ciel and pushed him up against the wall, choking him. "You would never understand!"

I pushed myself up so I could stand; all the while my other hand's holding the stab wound. _'Must…protect…Ciel…'_ I told myself a lot of times, desperately trying to walk.

"If you had not been born, that would have been the best!" Madame Red screeched, her arm up in the air, aiming to stab at Ciel.

"Young Master!" "Ciel! Auntie, don't!" Sebastian and I said together. Sebastian beat me there, his form suddenly changing. It honestly scared me and I found myself trembling.

Another reason is that, Auntie hesitated. She couldn't kill Ciel. I mean, I saw how she loved him so much, playing with him and Elizabeth.

"Stop it! Sebastian!" Ciel ordered the demon butler. "Don't kill her!" Sebastian seemed shock as his fingers twitched, just a few centimeters away from Auntie's head. Madame Red's knife slid from her hand and landed on the ground.

She can't kill him.

Ciel and I both looked at Sebastian, panting, heavily injured as he is. I kind of pitied him, even though he's a monster from hell. He's ready to sacrifice his life just for Ciel.

Well, I mean Ciel's soul.

"Heh! **Sebas-chan**'s endurance is pretty good!" Grell commented, pulling out his bloody scythe from the bloody wall. "His arm was already useless, but he still had to go help that little brat!" Somebody give me the power to shut Grell up.

"Kill that brat already! Madame Red!" Grell sounded annoyed, like Auntie spoiled all the fun in this. Madame Red was shaking, clutching her chest. "So I really couldn't do it… I… can't kill this child…"

"You're saying this _now_? After killing so many women! If you don't kill that little brat, it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a death god helping you too!" Oh shut up Grell. Stop being a bitch and leave. Let us all part off as unlikely friends.

"But…" Auntie started clenching her fists, before turning to face Grell completely. "But this child is my—!" I closed my eyes tight, waiting for her scream as Grell stabbed her directly to her chest with the chainsaw.

"Madame Red… how disappointing. I am no longer interested… in an ordinary woman like you." I felt tears well up in my eyes as I opened them wide, seeing Auntie fall to the ground while a cinematic record appeared.

I felt few tears roll down my face as we watched Auntie's life flash before us.

* * *

**A/N: Hurrah for another update. Hehe… I don't know if Mia's reaction to seeing Grell was…****_okay_****…but that's what I had in mind. Now she knows Sebastian's a demon! Wooh! Aaaand, how on earth did Madame Red find out it was ****_her_****? XD To be honest, I don't know how I'll reveal it. XD**

**Catovia - Haha! I just don't want this to get stuck here, with no more than three chapters after the break. Hehe, instead of doing homework's, I'm doing this. If parents find out I'm dead! IKR? Sarcasm is awesome but yeah, sometimes it's annoying. Lol. I hope you like her reaction in this chapterrrr~**

**Next update's coming soon~**


	13. Chapter 12: Reminiscing the Memories

**A/N: Get ready for a long one… XD**

"Ann! Angelina!" I looked up from the book I was reading as a familiar voice called me. "Sister." I said as she stopped by the entrance of the gazebo.

"You're still here? Father called for you. He said he's going to introduce a guest to us." She held my hand in hers, urging me to stand up, in which I did so anyway.

"EHH? But I'm dressed like this…" I started flustering, ashamed of what I look like right now. My sister then quickly fixed my hair and removed the flower on her hair so she could put it on my hair.

"You're really cute, this is okay!" she said, winking at me. We were walking in the garden back to the mansion. "Are you reading?" she asked me.

"Yes. I'm studying hard. I'm going to be a doctor in the future! And I also want to cure your asthma. It's not like I'm pretty, and I'm no good with going to parties, so I might not even be able to get married…" I said, confidence never evident in myself, which caused my sister to stop in her tracks and look at me.

"What are you talking about? Ann is so lovely and you're smart. So you should have more confidence in yourself. Also…" She paused, suddenly grabbing my breasts and squeezed them, causing me to gasp, "Your breasts are so big too! I'm so jealous~"

_My frail sister was a gentle and extremely beautiful woman, but she never put on any airs, and I loved her the most. I loved her amber hair the most, which was just like our mother's. I admired it so much._

_I first encountered 'that man' when I was fifteen years old._

"Rachel, Angelina, come and greet Earl Phantomhive." Father said as soon as sister and I had entered. 'He' spoke in a calm voice, "How do you do…"

_I used to hate my red hair that was just like my father's. I used to hate red._

"Why are your bangs so long?" he suddenly asked me. I felt my cheeks warm up quite a bit, looking down as I answered. "Because I'm not beautiful like my sister… and my hair is so red too." I held one of the twin braids I had.

"There is nothing shameful about being different from others. This is your character!" he told me. "Ann's red hair is really beautiful, just like the color of red spider lilies in their full bloom." He was complimenting me, and then he added, "Red really suits you. You should have more confidence in yourself."

_And so I cut my bangs. I came to love my red hair that was just like my father's. I came to love red._

_I fell in love with_ '_**t****hat man**__'._

"My Lady, Earl Phantomive has arrived." My maid said, after knocking twice on my room's door. Before leaving, I put on a few more dabs of powder on my face, making sure I look good.

Skipping down the halls, humming happily, I wondered, 'Will he compliment me?' the thought of it made me even happier.

_When '__**that man**__' came, I would wear the red that he said matched me the most. _  
_  
_Opening the door to where he and sister were waiting, I was welcomed with their smiling faces. They were sitting beside each other, my sister held on to his arm. "Ah, you're here! Ann, I have some good news to tell you."

I forced my smile to stay there, trying hard not to break in tears.

_'__**That man'**__ I loved the most was going to marry the sister I loved the most._

I watched the two people I loved the most during their wedding day. Their faces plastered on with smiles, their hearts filled with happiness.

_I wore red, the color I loved the most, to the wedding._

_If the two people I loved the most were going to be happy, then I would be very happy too._

By this time, the sister I loved the most was giving birth to their son. As a nurse, I assisted during her labor. "My Lady, it's a healthy boy!" an older woman, the midwife, said cradling the crying baby in her arms, so it would stop.

She handed the baby boy to my sister, who was sweating and had a few tears at the corner of her eyes. "That's wonderful… you've finally arrived!" she said, talking to the baby.

"Ann! You hold him! He's your nephew!" my sister told me, handing me her baby. I looked at the sleeping baby in my arms, "He's so cute…"

_My most beloved sister and 'that man's'…_

Handing her back the baby she said again, "When he grows up, you have to play with him!" I nodded with a smile, "Okay!"

Once again, she looked so delighted seeing _their_ baby in her arms. "His nose is just like 'that man's'". A sharp pang of jealousy shot through my heart hearing those words from my beloved sister.

_I began to hate red again…_

_From that point onwards, I began to frequently attend the parties I hated the most._

_I attended these parties dressed in the most lavish long dresses and make up._

_I don't remember when it started but people started to call me,_

**_'Madame Red'._**

_On the other hand, I studied hard and against the wish of my parents, I obtained a doctor's license._

"Auntie Ann! Come and read to us!" two young children spoke in unison. I growled, scolding them, "Ciel! Elizabeth! I told you before not to call me Auntie! Call me big sis!" the two of them started running away, with the dog Sebastian pursuing.

"I'm so sorry, you're always having to play with them." My sister apologized, sitting on a chair from a distance. "I apologize, for my sister's behavior. After I finish this book, I shall play with them too." Elizabeth's elder sister, who was sitting beside her, resting from reading another book, followed up with a cheerful grin. I never thought that that was going to be the last time I'll see her.

"It's okay! I like children, and also…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as Ciel had just yelled, "Father! Welcome home!" the two kids ran from my side to theirs.

They look like a happy family.

"The weather is so pleasant, I want to play with the children." He said, lifting his little boy in the air with ease.

_My gentle sister and others, my cute nephew, they were all the people I loved the most._

_However, I've always felt it, that feeling of burning passion._

_Eventually, I married a man I met at a party. I told him I had 'a man I couldn't forget'._

_To this he said, 'Even so, I don't mind.' He was a pure and honest man._

_Eventually, I became pregnant._

He pressed his head close to my big, round belly. "A boy? Or a girl?" I laughed lightly, "Men are so impatient! We don't know at the moment!"

_He treated me very well and I was very happy._

Then one day, on our way home, a tragic accident happened.

"A horse carriage went out of control and hit someone! Someone get a doctor!"

Those were the last words that rang through my ears before I completely went unconscious.

Moments later, I woke up with bandages found in different parts of my body. The doctor came in with the nurse following behind him, explaining to me what had happened.

"Your husband died at the scene, and your organs were damaged. We've removed your ovaries. In order to save you, we had no choice but to do this…" I kept a straight face, looking like a lifeless doll.

_…It should have been like this._

"Ann, how terrible… how terrible it's been for you…" my beloved sister hugged me as she cried.

_Sister came often to visit. She cheered me up greatly._

"Ann! I heard it from the doctor! He said you'd be out of the hospital soon…" she had told me after a few weeks or a month or two, has passed. "It's thanks to sister being here." I replied with a smile.

"We'll have to celebrate! Right! It's going to be my son's tenth birthday soon! Let's celebrate it together with your recovery!" she gladly told me which I wanted to refuse.

She suddenly pat my back a few times, "No need to hold back! To celebrate your recovery, you've got to drink to your heart's content!"

_Soon enough, this day arrived…_

To be honest, I didn't feel like going.

'In the end, I wasn't able to refuse…' I had thought with a frown on my face. I was in the carriage already, just a few more meters 'til I reach the manor.

_Because I… actually I…_

I was disturbed in my train of thoughts as the carriage suddenly halted. I poked my head out of its window to ask the coachman, "Why did you suddenly stop?"

"Ma-Madame! Please… Please look over there…" he stammered, a bit frightened of what he saw 'over there'. I got down the carriage and there, I saw it.

_It was the color I hate the most._

_Someone murdered the whole Phantomhive family. The house was completely destroyed by the fire._

_The bodies of sister and her husband were in a horrible state. There was no sign of their child's body._

_I lost everyone that I loved; everything disappeared to a place I couldn't reach._

_I was devastated. Yet, at the same time I was envious of my sister…_

_Because she was able to die together with the '**someone**' she loves._

_As a survivor, I still have to carry on living._

"Having a child will only cause problems!" the patient—specifically a prostitute—seated in front of me, about to undergo operation. "I have no wish to raise a child whose father I am not even sure of."

"How do you expect me to get customers with a child in toll? Anyway, abortion isn't cheap either…" she finished with a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

_I was filled with hatred! They have something, which I can never hope to have, no matter how much I desired for it…_

_The things I yearned for, the things I treasured. The me, who lost **EVERYTHING**…_

_And they 'they' who obviously have everything I desired for… but yet they choose to throw everything away. Those prostitutes…_

_What wrongs have I committed? Why am I the only one cursed with this unfortunate fate?_

_All I did was… Was…_

So I set out and followed her. I waited outside, for her to arrive by her room. She turned around and saw me. "Eh? Oh… you're the one from 'that time'." I inched closer to her.

"You… what… what are you going to do?" she said, backing up to her door. "STOP! STOP IT!" I stabbed her with my knife, killing her, the blood sputtering to my face. I didn't mind at all.

_I hate I hate I hate I hate I hate I hate!_

Just like that, I operated on those prostitutes that once approached me for abortion.

_Since all of you don't want it, then I shall grant your wishes in taking it away, including your womb, happiness, life, and everything._

The prostitute lay lifeless on the cobblestone floor. In my right hand I held, her womb, crushing it.

_At that time…_

I kept on stabbing her each hit a killing blow. Then I heard someone's voice from somewhere up there. "Oh my, oh my. What a complete job you have done. I have been observing you."

_The death god who was covered in red smiled down at me._

He jumped down to me, inching closer. "I can totally understand your feelings. It is only right that women like them should die." He said after telling me the death list in the area is filled to the brim, thanks to me.

"Like you, I also want a child, but I can't fulfill my wish because I'm a guy. We actually share the same fate. Allow me to assist you." He said, caressing my bloodstained hair.

_I cut away my red hair that was stained with blood._

_Several months later, my missing nephew suddenly appeared._

_Together with a butler cloaked in black._

_Even though I persistently asked him what happened during the time that he was missing, my nephew refuses to tell me anything. However, I didn't mind. As long as Ciel returns, that's enough._

_The only one who has come came back is my beloved… the one who resembled my sister so much… the child of my sister and 'that person'._

_By right, I should be happy that Ciel came back. But my heart feels uneasy… this child is obviously back. But… why isn't 'that person' back? Why is this child alive but 'that person' dead?_

_The child of '**that person**'… my sister's child… the one who snatched '**that person**' away from my side… why can't the person who becomes one with '**that person**' be me?_

_Thereafter, Ciel who have inherited the job of '**that person**' finally came to nab Jack the Ripper. With the same look and appearance of that of my sister._

_Sister, what else are you trying to take away from me?_

This time round, I will not give way.

* * *

Tearing a piece of my clothes, I wrapped it around my stab wound courtesy of my now dead Auntie. I felt a sense of pity and heartbreaking loneliness inside of me, watching her 'flashback'. At the same time, there's anger for what Grell had done.

"I love the way that you are being dyed by the red blood spurting out, Madame Red!" Grell said cruelly, as the films started to fade away. "I am not interested in the you who got carried away by meaningless emotions."

Ciel and I watched with wide eyes as she fell to the ground, red all over red. "I helped you create alibis, just for you I broke the rules of the Death Gods and even helped you kill those women not in the death list. You have disappointed me!"

He stepped closer to Auntie's corpse, looking down on her like she was some kind of disgusting piece of shit. "In the end, you're no different from the ordinary woman! You are not fit to wear red!" at this, Grell snatched Auntie's wonderful red coat and wore it on himself.

"The curtains of this cheap, theatre act of your life falls now! Goodbye, Madame!" Grell made a move to leave, passing by Sebastan. Ciel knelt on his knee, closing the dead eyes of Auntie. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" I kept silent by Ciel's side, waiting for another thing to happen.

"Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper! It's not over yet! Do not hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!" Looking at Sebastian's reaction, he seemed surprised by the sudden outburst. Oh right, he was injured. He really is injured. Badly.

Sebastian smirked, too creepy for my liking, "Yes, My Lord." I got up on my feet, brushing the invisible dirt off. "Very well then, as a Midford I failed in protecting someone dear to me." I paused, sighing. "Let me fight alongside you." Walking closer to where Sebastian stood, tightening the knot of the cloth-slash-bandage on my waist.

Grell stopped on his tracks, chuckling for a bit. "I actually wanted to let you off since I lost the momentum… however, since the three of you love to die so much…" he paused, swishing his death scythe around, Sebastian ducking under it and with me jumping up.

"I shall send all of you to Heaven!" I lightly stepped on Sebastian's good shoulder, using it as a boost so I could spin in the air, kicking the back of Grell's head, grabbing hold of his hair, pulling it. He flinched and I smirked, landing on the other side.

Gliding back, Sebastian got one of the crates and kicked it, towards Grell. "Heaven? I have no affinity with that place!" Said Death God used his freaking chainsaw, crashing the crate to a thousand pieces.

"I'm in a bad mood right now! I won't go easy on you, especially since you kicked my head! You're injured yet you're still like that, hm? Let me dye you red!" Grell yelled, about to hurl his scythe at me. But Sebastian stepped on it, catching his attention.

It's funny how Grell reacted when Sebastian almost hit his face when the butler aimed to kick him. "Wait a moment! You aimed for my face on purpose! And you intentionally pulled my hair! You are not human!"

"Well, he is a demon… and a butler. Also, I guess I can act like him." I answered. Sebastian chuckled, "That's right. I am one hell of a butler." We earned a scowl from the Death God. "Do you really think that a demon can win over a God? And you girl, are just a mere human." Wow. He considers himself a god with that attitude? And so what if I'm human?

To be honest, I prefer to be with the demon if that's the case.

"What do you think? I myself do not know since I have never tried before. However, since my master wants me to win then I WILL win." I grinned. I don't know why but Sebastian's confidence is so… high. It's amazing.

But still, he's a demon. Maybe that's why.

"I don't really know the relationship between you, the brat and the bitch, but you three compliment each other well right? I'm jealous." I smirked. By the way, Grell was in the center, Sebastian and I on his either side. I started walking closer to Grell.

"However, even if you are a demon, you will perish once you're hit by my death god's scythe. And a mere human girl would instantly die. Aren't you scared?" oh hell no. I shut my mouth since Sebastian is pretty talkative tonight. And I need to preserve my energy.

Remember? 'Mere human' with a stab wound? Yeah, I bet you I'll collapse later but no. I mustn't.

"Oh~ I love men who pursue the Arts, Sebas-chan~ I'm going to use the heels of my shoes to step on this cold, uncaring face of yours!" then Grell tried to hit Sebastian again. It's like they're both flying, they jump so high in the air I feel like I weigh a thousand pounds. I ran over to where Sebastian was just standing, 'cos you know, it's nearer to where the death god was.

Is it me or is Sebastian trying to drag Grell and their fight away from Ciel and I? All the effort in that running. "Mia, I suggest you step out of this. I don't want to get you more injured and hurt than you already are…" he paused. Wait, did he care for me? No, no, no. This is wrong for a demon, right?

Silly me.

"You still have to work tomorrow. So please do rest by the Young Master's side." Yeah right, he cared about the work and Ciel's soul. I wouldn't want to interfere too, so I did I was told. Ah, I would just butt in when I feel there's a need to. Yes… besides, he won't die that easily anyway.

"Ah, finally~ it's just the demon and a death god!" Grell started, apparently happy that I was out of sight. Hm. Guess he wanted Sebastian for himself…not that I care or what. "If the job of the Death God is to recover all the souls of the dead…"

"Then demons can be likened to pests that snatch away these souls just for the sake of devouring them! No matter how much love I put in, it won't bear fruit… it's like…" he paused, jumping high in the air again, with Sebastian pursuing below him.

"The tragic story of Romeo and Juliet!" I swear the three of us had goose bumps everywhere. Seriously, how gay is he? "You and me shall be the _only_ cast in this show! I think even Shakespeare will be in awe!" he emphasized on the word 'only'. Huh, guess he's the possessive fiancée type…I mean, fiancé.

I kind of felt amused, like I was watching a play, minus the part that they're 'creatures' of some other race from some other world that magically ended in ours and Grell's constant 'wrong' lines. But, the way they were up there, black against red, I never knew that I would encounter such things.

Though it still frightened me…

"…Since that day, I became 'Sebastian'. I made a vow to the moon." The butler said, landing lithely on the edge of some building, the big bright moon behind him. Damn it, why should demons look good in their human form? No wait, what did I just—

"You actually swore to the moon, what a dishonest man!" Grell landed a few meters from him. I just noticed though, Sebastian's eyes changed to some other kind. It was like, his irises turned pink and purple? And his pupils turned into slits, like those of cats.

"You are a demon whose tainted gaze is devoid of love, accompanied by those shameless hands and lips that have the ability to stain one's soul." Yeah, loveless huh? They're cold-hearted monsters that don't love. At all.

They just lust. That's right…lust.

"This is great! I'm having goose bumps all over my body! If I have your child, **Sebas-chan**, I will definitely give birth to it!" Oh for the love of pancakes. If my body's immune system was ultra weak, I would've puked right there.

Sebastian frowned, appalled by the statement. I mean, duh? Biologically, it's impossible for him to bear Sebastian's chi— Wait. Demons can have children? But… how? I'm sorry I'm too speechless.

"Can you please stop it? It's disgusting?" then another round of babbles from Grell. By now, Sebastian was stepping on the chainsaw, while Grell was holding it. He inched closer to Sebastian's face…damn I thought they were going to kiss.

But, Grell bumped their foreheads, "Let us say our goodbyes through the means of a passionate kiss, **Sebas-chan**!" he raised the damn chainsaw up, "Therefore, whatever I have said to you for a thousand times, a million times… shall end here!"

With one hit, Sebastian was covered yet again, by more blood as the chainsaw found its way to his torso, making a big diagonal line. "Come, let me view a Cinematic Record peppered with dramatic memories!" I gasped, my hands covering my mouth by the sight.

Somehow, I myself got interested in what kind of '_memories'_ Sebastian had. I mean it is Sebastian we're talking about; he's a mysterious person. But I felt this throbbing pain in my chest, seeing him all bloody injured… even if he's a demon. To be honest, it hurts to know that he's a demon.

We waited… and boy, were his Cinematic Records… _dramatic_.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year~ *throws Sebastian up high in the air and watches him explode into thousands of cats* HELLO 2014, I'm back! If you're mad I included the whole Cinematic Record of Madame Red here, well, Idc… I understand her feelings. XDDD **

**Aaand, I'm thinking if I should add the Curry Arc because I totally plan not to. Currently there are a total of eight arcs that will be included in this… wow… it's a lot, yes and this great rabbit here's got no time. I don't know if I can do it. XD if I add the Curry Arc it'll become nine. But then again, I'm worried for the Soma/Agni fans out there reading this. So yeah, I'm warning you all that I might not include it. So sorry to disappoint you peeps. **

**By the way the Q&A nonsense is still on. XD First ten questions guise. Just put it in the reviews orrrrr PM me… or something. =3 you can ask two questions at a time.**

**Catovia - Please don't get your hopes up… I honestly have no idea whatsoever to do with her being there. XD Just hope it turns out well. XDDD**

**Chase-the-White-Rabbit - I love your name omg. Rabbit dudes! 3 Thank youuu~**

**I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick - thank you! I love cheese balls too! :D**

**And, break's almost over so *cries like a baby* no more laptoooop! :( so, I don't know. But don't worry, I'll still try to update for you guys!**

**See ya next timeee~ **


End file.
